Be my Baby
by alloftheotherpenameswheretaken
Summary: Misaki Takahashi is just about to start college when he moves to NYC. Along the way he meets a stranger, Akihiko Usami. They talk and immediately, their friendship takes off. Later on, Misaki learns that the man is a world famous singer. While Akihiko shows Misaki the time of his life, these two strangers come to share a love that only happens once in a lifetime.
1. Chapter 1

**So, for starters, I have absolutely no excuses for not updating any of my other stories and I don't think I will be updating either "Semi-Automatic" or "Ghost". I'll keep them up but I've pretty much lost all inspiration for them at the moment. **

**I might be posting another Sekaiichi Hatsukoi story too, but I'm not sure yet. **

**I've wanted to upload this story for a long time so here I go. I own nothing but the plot. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BUT THE PLOT. Everything else goes out to their respective owners. I will be using a lot of songs in this story so if you're not up for some music, this story isn't for you. **

**(Basically, all of the songs Akihiko sings are songs Michael Bublé sings so Akihiko is basically modelled after Michael Bublé. That means these songs will mainly be swooner and swing music.)**

Misaki Takahashi, age 18 and about to enter collage was a short thin, average looking Joe. He had messy loose brown hair, big green eyes and layed back sense of style which usually consistent of khakis, shorts and a shirt. He just got off is third consecutive flight in god knows how many hours. He got his phone out and looked at the time 7:47 p.m. God, he could go for a nap right now. Or a coffee, yeah coffee sounded good. So he walked into the fast moving line for a small snack bar and waited his turn. Just as he was about to order, he remebered...

'Shit! I'm in France! I don't know french!' He pointed to a cup of something he hoped was coffee and repeated the word "coffee" but was getting nowhere with the lady waiting behind the counter. A man walked up behind the flustered college student and tapped his shoulder lightly.

"Do you speak English?" He asked in a deep voice. Misaki nodded.

"Yes, I do, but I don't speak french." He bowed his head. The man smiled politely and almost apologetically.

"Would it be okay for me to order for you?" Releaved, Misaki nodded and told him his order and the man looked at the woman, suddenly blabbering off in a foreign language. Misaki stared up at him with wide eyes. The man was rather handsome, anyone would have to admit it. He was tall, had fit build, and the aura of the outfit he wore screamed "classy". His eyes were a vivid blue-like violet color and his hair was a platinum blonde shade. It was styled to the side in a neat-but-not-nerdy way. He smiled at the woman with a fake but charming smirk that fooled the lady but Misaki could see right through it.

Misaki was snapped out of his daze when he noticed the man reaching for his wallet. "Oh, sorry, here!" Misaki reached for his own wallet but the man shook his head and handed the woman his pay. She handed him back some change and he put it in his wallet which he returned to his rear pant pocket.

"Wait- let me pay you back!" Misaki pleaded but the man only shook his head and handed his his coffee.

"Too late it's already done" he said playfully "I wanted to pay for it. Keep your money. What gate will you be going to?"

Misaki suddenly forgot the matter and recalled his gate. "Oh uh, 24." He saw the man's expression change to one of slight surprise.

"Then we'll be flying into the same city. Why don't we walk together?" He offered, not really asking but demanding. He began walking and Misaki followed in a hurry. Nearly spilling his drink as he did so.

"W-wait! I still need to pay you back!"

"Walking with me will be my payment please. Don't worry about it, its only a drink." He said lightly. They walked in silence as they reached the gate and Misaki sat down in a empty seat. The man sat next to him and pulled out his ticket.

"What section do you sit in?" He asked, taking a sip of his coffee that he ordered himself. Misaki pulled out his own ticket and read out loud.

"Um, 2"

"Hmmm...so do I. What seat?"

"B-14" is what his ticket had on it.

"Looks like we'll be flying into New York together. My ticket says b-15." He waved his slip of paper at Misaki and the teen's eyes widened.

"What? Seriously? That's a coincidence."

"I know right? What are the odds?" He sat back in his seat and took another sip of coffee. "Say, since we'll be flying together, what's your name?"

"Uh M-Misaki Takahashi." He mumbled shyly. The Silverette smiled and looked at him with a knowing look.

"Excuse me for asking. Are you from Japan?"

"Y-yeah...I moving for college."

"My names Akihiko Usami." He held on he hand out and Misaki hesitantly shook it. "Pleased to meet you."

"Wait, wait. Are you from Japan too?" The teen asked with a small smile. Akihiko nodded and explained how he was born in Japan, moved to America in second grade and was raised speaking both languages.

"S-so, you can speak Japanese?"

"Yes. It comes in handy sometimes when I'm traveling. I actually know Spanish, Japanese, English, French and a little bit of German." Akihiko grinned smugly at the face of awe Misaki made. Seriously, how does someone learn that many languages? Does he just spend his free time studying them?

The woman standing at the desk by the entrance to the plane gate called out for section 2. Both Misaki and Akihiko stood up and waited in line for their tickets to be scanned. One man in front of them was picking a fight with the lady so a security guard had to come check what was going on. Aperently there was something about his family being seated in separate seats but it was solved within a few minutes and the line continued. Misaki scanned his slip and went on into the unsteady walkway that lead to the actual plane and by the time he reached the entrance, Akihiko was behind him.

The plane's inside was rather big and there were three rows the ought the whole aircraft. Two seats were set next to the windows and in the middle was a single seated row. Misaki found his seat which was the closer one to the window and Akihiko sat next to him, messing with his phone as Misaki looked out the window. His phone had died long ago so he didn't even worry about the airplane mode instructions. He felt Akihiko tap his shoulder and he looked over to see the man looking at him.

"So, what are you studying in college?" He asked quietly, for plane manners.

"Economics. I'm also taking side classes for a degree in music, I just want to try it, but I love music so it's fun for me." He explained. "Oh, but I'm taking online classes for both." **(Oh my god, I don't think I've ever written a story where Misaki actually attends school on campus)**

"Then what's the point in moving to America if you're not attending the actual attending the school?" Akihiko asked with a hint of 'are you an idiot?' In his voice.

"Well, you see..." Misaki scratched the back of his head. "It's because I was kind if tired of japan. Ya'know, it's ways so crowded and America seemed like a good choice at the moment so I thought, hey, if I'm gonna attend college there then why not move? So I'm officially moving to America."

Akihiko nodded and sat back in his chair. The plane began to take off and instructions were being given by a flight attendant to stay seated and buckle up and what not.

"So, Akihiko, what about you? Why are you going to America? Do you live in America still?" Misaki initiated the question for the first time this conversation.

"Yes, I'm returning from a business trip I had in Paris." He nodded and Misaki made an 'Ohhhh, I see' face. They talked a little bit more, then fell asleep, then woke up again due to turbulence, then fell asleep, then woke up again and started to talk a little more. Finally, the plane landed, nearly eight hours later at their destination. Misaki and Akihiko both stretched as they exited the plan and walked to the laugage pick up station. They chit chatted about some more trivial stuff as they waited for their suitcases to find their way to them. Akihiko's came first and he waited for Misaki to receive his own.

"Wait a second." He watched as Misaki reached for his suitcase and began to walk away, think Akihiko would follow. "Is that it?"

Misaki looked confused "What- what are you talking about?" He looked around and Akihiko guestures to the single suitcase Misaki dragged behind him.

"Didn't you say you were officially moving to America?" Misaki nodded in responce. "Than what's up with the one suitcase?"

"U-um..." He looked around "I-it's called laugage?" Akihiko rolled his eyes and put a hand on his hip.

"No shit. I'm mean, why don't you have, like, five big suitcases?"

"Well...this is really all I need. My clothes, a few books and other crap." He said as if it were obvious. Akihiko raised and eyebrow then shook his head in dismissal.

"Well, anyway, where do you plan to stay?" He asked, walking up to Misaki's side. "I have my car parked out here. If you'd like, I will happily give you a lift to your place."

"Uhh...well, see I actually don't have a place quite yet s-so I was going to stay the night in a hotel. It's fine, you don't need to give me-" he was cut off when Akihiko walked passed him, yanking his arm and dragging him with him as they exited the airport.

"W-wai- Akihiko-sa-...Akihiko" he corrected himself and refrained from using honourific titles. 'Im not in japan anymore' "Akihiko, where are you-"

"I figure it's easier if you just spend the night at my house. That way you don't need to waste your money and you can stay as long as you need." The man continued to drag Misaki with him until they reached the parking lot. Misaki continued to struggle for a excuse but Akihiko wouldn't stand for it.

"But- I don't know you Akihiko! For all I know you could be a mass murderer!" The student finally protested. Akihiko stopped and looked at the teen with a snarky expression.

"We just spent the last eight hours talking, sitting, and sleeping considerably close to each other. You know me plenty." He began to walk again and Misaki followed.

"Doesn't mean your not a rapist or something." He muttered. Akihiko sighed and turned around, looking Misaki directly in the eyes.

"Look at me, look me in they eyes." He demanded and Misaki obeyed. "I promise, I am not a criminal. I will not rob, murder, rape, molest, or harm you in any way that is illegal." He smirked.

"Fine." He huffed out and walked quietly behind his host. They finally made it to a red Ferrari which lit up when Akihiko pulled out his keys and clicked a button.

"I'll take your suitcase." Misaki nodded and handed the other his lugage. He waited for Akihiko to unlock the car and then slipped into the passenger's seat. Akihiko plopped into his own seat and sighed.

"I'm sick of sitting." He groaned and pulled a pack of cigerettes from his cup holder. "Do you mind?" He asked, politely. Misaki shook his head, excusing the man to light the small stick of cancer in the form I a roll and they buckled up.

"I live in house New York where it's not too buisy so is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine." Misaki mumbled, yawning afterwords. Akihiko turned on the radio and headed back for his home. The car ride was quiet but Akihiko could tell Misaki was tired so he didn't bother making conversation. The teen watched the streets to by, bill boards and city lights reflected off the glass. It was still a very ungodly hour but the city was buzzing. Drunks and prostitutes lined the sidewalks and bars blared with loud obnoxious dance music.

They pulled onto a peaceful little neighbourhood. Fancy houses that looked like mansions were spaced appart with neat tamed lawns and white fences.

"What are you? A billion air?" Misaki muttered, still sleepy but he had a sarcasm to his voice. Akihiko chuckled. "No, my job just pays well." Misaki scoffed.

" 'pays well' I'd hate to see what the 'rich' peoples houses look like then." Akihiko chuckled. He figured Misaki was just being sassy due to his tiredness. They pulled into the driveway of a GINORMOUS house that had two very tall pillars in the front. Akihiko grabbed Misaki's lugage and handed it to the zombie looking teen. They walked inside and Misaki nearly pissed his pants. We'll just leave what the house looks like to your imagination because it was far too amazing to even try describing.

"Holy shit..." Misaki wanted to drop his lugage and kiss the floor. "This place it amazing... I'm dreaming aren't I...?" Akihiko chuckled and closed the door behind them.

"I'll show you to your room. You're probably tired and want to rest right?" He left his suitcase at the door and took Misaki's own. He was playing the gentleman card.

"Ah, actually, I am tired but I don't think I can fall asleep for a while." He admitted with a blush. Akihiko shrugged.

"Are you hungry? I can make you some food, and we can watch a movie or something. I'm actually really hungry." The very sound of the suggestion made Misaki's stomach growl and the body blushed even redder.

"S-sorry...yeah, food sounds good." He nodded. Once they walked up the grand staircase and down the hall to the bedrooms that was behind the open portion of the room, Akihiko stopped, opening the room to a stylish room with a king sized bed. It was a simple but very nice room that made Misaki's old room look like a box.

"Remember, stay however long you'd like. I don't mind the company, I haven't had a guest over in a while so it's refreshing." He smiled, a real smile to Misaki and the teen nodded. "And don't forget to come down once you're done, I'll go whip us up something to eat. Any certain movies you want to watch?"

"I don't know any good American films" Misaki confessed. Akihiko nodded and turned around.

"Well, then I'll pick out something. Come down when you're ready." He left the room and Misaki was left alone. He first plugged his phone in then opened his suitcase. He _needed_ a shower before he made anymore contact to a human.

The bathroom was big, just like the rest of the house, and the shower was one of those glass door ones that you can see through unless there's steam. Misaki quickly showered and dress, then ran down to the main entrance room.

"Uh, Akihiko?" He called, forgetting that he didn't know the direction of the kitchen.

"Over here! Take a left down the second hallway." A deep voice called back. Misaki found his way and spotted Akihiko with a loaf of bread, a bag of popcorn and some wine.

"What's all this?" Misaki asked, looking at Akihiko who was smearing some butter on the bread slices. There were a few slices of cheese on the counter next to him.

"Making grilled cheeses." He answered. "It's pretty much the only thing I know how to make without burning the house down."

"So, you don't know how to cook?"

"Nope" the man answered shamelessly. He pieced the sandwiches together and put them in a small burner that had two square slots. The bread cooked for a few minutes and the timer beeped when they were ready. They popcorn was poured into a bowl and the grilled cheese sandwiches were place on napkins as they walked to the other room.

There was a large blackroom that was filled with a couch and a few lazy boy chairs. The front of the room was huge TV screen that took up the whole wall. "This is the screening room." The owner of the house explained. Misaki was almost done with all of this rich person shit but he couldn't deny that this was amazing.

"So, I picked this movie called the Lone Ranger. Is that okay?" Akihiko asked. Misaki nodded and the Screen turned on. At first it was a news channel and Misaki could really care less as he sat on the couch, eating his grilled cheese on the comfy couch but very familiar face popped on the screen and the letters above the picture read. "Akihiko Usami returns from world tour to record new album."

Misaki almost choked on his sandwich and Akihiko cursed. Misaki looked back and forth between the TV and the man who sat next to him. Yes, indeed it was the same Akihiko Usami but Misaki couldn't understand why they were talking about this normal citizen like he was so important.

"A-Akihiko...wha-...why are they-...?"

"I forgot to tell you, a little tiny detail." He squinted his fingers together to express how tiny the detail was. "I'm a Singer."

"So...you're a pop star?"

"Not- not really I wouldn't go so far as to say that I-" He was cut short when the News channel switched to a massive crowd of fans holding signs and screaming things that Misaki could not decipher.

Misaki looked back at Akihiko who smiled and laughed sheepishly. "...okay maybe just a little. But hey-! Hey, look on the bright side. Now you know I'm not a rapist."


	2. Chapter 2

**thank you my dear readers for following favouriting and reviewing the story, it means an absolute bunch and I love all of your support. **

**In this chapter, A few facts are made that I just pulled out of my ass. I know diddly squat about recording albums so I just threw shit in the story and here's what I got. Hope you enjoy! **

Misaki woke up with a long stretch. He felt his ankles, his spine, his knees, and his wrists all pop and he slacked back down on the bed. He rubbed his eyes and swallowed with a smaking sound before groggily sitting up. He remebered how last night he had been told by Akihiko just who the man really was but after a little while, he just ignored it. It's not like him being famous changed his personality at all. The two men had had a long day together yesterday and they spoke long enough to consider each other more than just strangers. Akihiko was even comfortable enough to let Misaki sleep over at his house until he found an apartment to stay at. It was a little weird to Misaki but he couldn't complain.

The student got out of his bed and walked in a zombie like fashion to the door, looking around before stepping out to go down to the kitchen. He found the room much faster than last night and looked around for something to eat. He figured Akihiko wouldn't be against Misaki taking a few ingredients and whipping up a nice breakfast for two so he began cooking a simple little meal that he always used to cook with his mother when she was alive. After about a half hour he had made a beautiful breakfast.

"Whatcha makin'?" A very deep gravely voice asked from out of nowhere. Misaki jumped and yelped, swirling around to find to see Akihiko in his pyjamas from last night. His hair was up in a messy fashion and his voice was rough from just waking up. He looked quite amused by the reaction Misaki gave him.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you. I thought you heard me." He walked over to the table and his eyes widened. "Damn..." Akihiko began to drool at the sight.

"Uh, sorry, I helped myself to the ingredients. I thought I could make us some breakfast." He looked away with a shy expression.

"Absolutly, I-...this is amazing! I haven't had a homemade Japanese meal since...I don't even remember! This looks amazing Misaki!" He sat down, grabbing his chopsticks waited for Misaki to sit as well.

They dug in right away and Akihiko groaned, with his first bite. "Oh my god this is so good. I might just keep you here so you can cook for me." He laughed. Misaki smiled and blushed muttering a quiet "thank you, glad you like it."

"Mm," Akihiko grunted, finishing his mouth full of food before speaking "I have a laptop that you can borrow for looking for a place to buy. Also, I know of an appartment complex, it's very affordable and it's nice too. I stayed in there for about five years before I moved here and I loved it there. I can't say I had any complaints except for the thin walls. Whenever my neighbour brought home someone, I could here whenever they god a little too friendly and...yeah..." He faded away, understanding by Misaki's expression that he got the message.

"But he moved out." The man offered "you don't have to worry about that guy." He laughed and Misaki became less tense. They talked causally until a loud slam sounded through the house. Misaki freaked out, naturally thinking something bad was about I happen and Akihiko groaned, running his hands through his hair. The sharp sound of high heals clicking on marble floor resonated and a woman with fire red hair burst into the room.

"Akihiko! I told you to get your ass to the recording studio by ten! It's ten thirty no- oh" she stopped, blushing when she noticed Misaki who looked thoroughly confused.

Akihiko stood up and walked over to Misaki. "Misaki, this is my manager Aikawa, Aikawa this is Misaki, he's a college student who just moved here from Japan. He was on my flight from France and we got to talking and I decided to let him stay here until he finds a place to live."

"I'm so sorry!" Aikawa bowed here head and Misaki coudnt help but think 'why are all Americans Japanese?'

"No no, that's fine, I'm the one intruding on Akihiko, I'm sorry!" He apologised right back. She smiled at how polite he was.

"Wow, you're English is really good, I actually wouldn't have thought you were Japanese by your accent. You sound like you've lived here your whole life." She smiled a sweet gentle smiled. Misaki relaxed and Aikawa turned to Akihiko with a stern look.

"Go get dressed and be ready in ten minutes." It was clear this woman was not leaving him with an option and Akihiko rolled his eyes, getting up and pouting his whole way to his room.

"So, Misaki, what are you studying in college?" She asked, picking up a small bit of food for herself.

"Oh, um music and economics." He realised how opposite those two things were but he didn't say anything. Aikawa's eyes lit up at the mention of music.

"You should come with us! To the studio! Come with us, it would be a great learning oppurtunity! Akihiko needs someone there sometimes too." She urged. Misaki shook his head and blushed.

"I-I don't know...I don't think I could trouble Akihiko anymore than I already am-"

"Oh nonsense!" She waved a dismissive hand. "Akihiko likes your company, I can already tell. He'd love for you to tag along!" Misaki looked up, a bit in shock.

"I don't really-"

"Hey kid, listen." She leaned on the table, looking at Misaki with a smirk. "Akihiko likes you, you know how I can tell? He doesn't even like to socialise with people normally. He keeps to himself as much as possible and normally wouldn't even bother to help someone pick up a dropped penny. It's actually really amazing that he's letting you sleepover at his house while you land on your feet. Trust me Misaki, he won't mind if you come along, I'm pretty sure it would please him."

Misaki blushed. "O-okay. I'll clean up then go get dressed." He quickly cleared the table and ran upstairs to change into one of his usual outfits. A pair of shorts, a t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. He ran down and there was Aikawa and Akihiko.

"Misaki's coming with." Aikawa informed. "I told him to join us. Seeing a professional singer at work could be a once in a lifetime oppurtunity for a college student studying music." She winked at Misaki and Akihiko smiled.

"Misaki and I will drive there. Did you bring your own car?" Aikawa shook her head.

"I brought the limo." She smirked when she saw Misaki's jaw drop. His green eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Akihiko and Aikawa.

"L-limo?!" He asked. Aikawa nodded. She couldn't help but wave the satisfaction of Misaki's amazement around. She liked bragging to everyone in a while, I mean, who doesn't?

"Okay, Misaki?" Akihiko looked at the college boy. "Is it okay if we take the limo?" Misaki looked at him with a ,still, very surprised look on his face.

"Y-you're asking me of it's okay to ride in a limo?" He choked, "uh, yeah." He nodded slowly, and they were off.

The ride was about twenty minutes. Akihiko lit a cigerette and sat next to Misaki. As they drove up to the building, Akihiko cursed upon noticing the crowd of screaming fans which crowded the sidewalks and entrance. The singer bent down and pulled out a very baggy black sweatshirt, a dark pair of sunglasses and a baseball hat.

"Put these on." He ordered, snuffing out the cig. Misaki didn't question the command and clumsily slipped the article over his head. He slipped the classes on and slapped on the hat.

"Tuck your hair in the hoodie." Akihiko helped he boy out and pushed the strands back so they weren't visible. "Run and keep your head down. Try to keep your whole face hidden. The less they see the better. Paperazi will track you down if they find enough evidence."

Misaki nodded and Aikawa stepped out, running to the door. A path had been cleared by two parellel red velvet ropes and four men in black outfits. Fans reached over the ropes and screamed things like. "I love you" "oh my god!" "Will you marry me!?"

Misaki took a deep breath and bolted out of the car into the building entrance. He kept his head down until the door was shut and he watched as Akihiko slowly walked his way into building, taking his own sweet time. The fans began screaming and some were crying, holding out papers in hopes of a signature. Akihiko signe a few autographs and kissed a few hands, winking with fake charm and finished his catwalk. He entered the building and now that they were surrounded by soundproof walls and tinted windows, Misaki could take off his disguise.

"Sorry." Akihiko apologised. "If the press found out about you, you'd never live a normal life again. That's why the less the see you, the better."

Misaki nodded and followed Akihiko into the elivator. Aikawa was yelling at someone on the phone and looking through a file with her already full hands.

"Um...Aikawa, do you want me to hold something for you?" He asked quietly. She looked at him like she was looking at water in the middle of the desert. In here eyes right now, he was an angel. She handed him her briefcase and a file of papers and she continued to sort through her file. They reached the seventh floor and stepped off. There was a fancy red and black tiled floor with two rooms on both sides. They were identical, a drumset, a piano, and other instruments with a few microphones hanging from the ceiling and another separate room. Misaki figured that's where he would be sitting with Aikawa. It was separated by a glass wall and there was a sound board that had a trillion gadgets on it and a computery looking screen-thingy.

Misaki sat in the back corner of the first room while Aikawa, Akihiko, and a few other men talked over some profecional sounding stuff. Misaki didn't feel neglected, just very out of place and unessicary. He shouldn't've listened to Aikawa. He should be at Akihiko's, searching for a place to live.

Akihiko grabbed a head set and entered the second room. Misaki was fiddling on his phone while a track that he couldn't help by tap his toe to started. It filled the first room through small speakers and suddenly Akihiko's voice started in with the track. Misaki almost dropped his phone and looked up with wide eyes. Akihiko was singing, he was not mistaken, it was Akihiko. His voice was absolutly GEORGOUS! It was clear to Misaki that what he was singing was not pop, it leaned more towards the jazzy side. Still though, it wasn't jazz either, it was swing. Modern swing. He sounded like Frank Sinatra but for a younger crowd. Misaki himself wasn't a swing fan but this music was addictive. It was so perfect for Akihiko's voice, and his personality, it just screamed Akihiko's name.

The first track stopped and Akihiko looked away from his music. "How was that?" He asked. Misaki was still wide eyes and Akihiko caught a glimps of the shocked boy. He couldn't hold back a small laugh and Aikawa smiled.

"Have you never heard Akihiko sing before?" Akihiko chuckled.

"He didn't even know who I was until last night. He found out because it was on the news that I was back and I figured I had to tell him." Misaki composed himself and looked over at Aikawa.

"So, you spent seven or eight hours with this man, and didn't even know he was famous?" Misaki nodded his head and she burst out laughing so hard she started crying. Misaki blushed and stepped back, not knowing what he did wrong.

"Oh Misaki," the woman wiped away a tear. "He's so adorable!" She laughed. Misaki blushed again and frowned. They finished they laugh and then went back to work, Akihiko sang bits and pieces from the song, over and over again until about a half hour passed. They did this same thing with about, three different songs until finally Aikawa gave them a break. It was Akihiko's lunch break now, and the men had all suggested Pizza, so Aikawa stepped out to call and order the food.

"So," Akihiko sat next to Misaki on the provided bench in he sound room. Everyone had stepped out and was discussing other things while they waited for the pizza to he delivered. "What did you think?"

Misaki shook his head and laugh weakly, feeling a little numb about he whole situation. He smiled and looked up. "That" he guestured to the studio, "That was amazing...I don't even know that type of music but I love it now. You've ruined this whole experience for me because now I feel like an idiot. I used to think I knew about music but Aperently I don't. Honestly, I've never ever heard anyone sing as well as you."

Akihiko chuckled as Misaki went on, tryin to put into words his amazement but he was at a loss for what to say. "What is the name of this album going to be?" The teen asked, "I'm going to preorder it right now, I don't care if you haven't even recorded the whole album, I'm preordering it now." The man chuckled again and Misaki smiled in awe.

"How many songs will you record for an album?" He asked, now being serious. Akihiko thought for a second, racking his brain for a good answer.

"A lot...maybe about...say...fourty songs." Misaki choked on his answer "that's why it takes people forever to drop new albums...that, and there's things like tours, trips for fan service and what not."

"Well I'm sorry that I have to ask this, this actually makes me feel really stupid" Misaki blushed, running a hand through his hair, "but I don't know of I've ever heard that genre of music before...what is it?"

"Swing " Akihiko answered and nodded, "it started out for me, only doing classic covers of old swing songs because that's kind of how swing works. One person will right a song and fifteen people will do covers of it and use it on their own albums. People share a lot more in swing that anything else. After a few albums I started singing new songs that people hadn't heard and that's when it became really popular."

"Oh, I see, so you just kind of do a mix of covers and newly written ones. That's nice. I can't say I've ever listened to swing before, but it's very good." Two men burst in the room and a delicious sent filled the room.

"Pizza's here."

**Sorry, that wasn't a cliffhanger nor and ending, I just didn't know where to stop. Seriously, I just was like, "yep, and we'll stop there for now. Sounds good." So Im sorry for the abrupt stop. **

**Thank you so much for reading and I hope to hear from you again next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all the comments follows, and favourites! I'm really enjoying writing this story! It's my favourite yet. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

**The song used in this chapter is "Me and Mrs. Jones", this version was recorded by Michael Bublé.**

"Misaki!" Called Akihiko. He was in the living room on the first floor, scrolling through his laptop. Misaki came down the stairs and entered the large living room which was directly behind the kitchen hallway. Three large windows filled the room with sunlight and a TV was humming in the background.

"Yes?"

"Come look at this." The man shut his laptop and turned up the TV volume. The blonde on the TV was talking about Akihiko's tour. She went on for a few minutes then on the screen it showed a small video clip that was taken higher up from a bird's eye view. It was a clip of Misaki running inside to Aikawa when they went to the recording studio. They were talking about a supposed fan or maybe even a 'special someone'.

"You're lucky you wore that cover up or you wouldn't be able to go outside without being swollowed by fans." He smirked. Misaki just watched the TV and sat on the arm rest of the couch.

"Fans say that the anonymous person was a Caucasian female who looked to be in her mid-twenties. They suspect her to be Akihiko's girlfriend and-" the rest wasn't heard by Misaki, he stood up, a little outraged.

"Caucasian twenty year old girl?! Is that what I look like?! No, I'm an eighteen year old Asian boy!" He yelled flopping back on the couch. Akihiko chuckled. The TV continued on the situation then they reporter said something like "openly gay singer" and Misaki looked up, the words catching his attention.

"Wait...Akihiko...are you...-"

"Gay? Yeah. I'm known for being openly gay. That's one of the things that my fans freak out about. The girls think it's cute and the boys think I'm cute." He spoke nonchelontly. Misaki blinked and Akihiko looked up. "Why, is that a problem?"

"Oh! No! I didn't mean it like that! I seriously don't mind! I just didn't know that about you. I guess it's not really normal to tell a stranger that you like men though..." Misaki shrugged and Akihiko looked up, an amused look on his handsome features.

"I'm going to get dressed and grab a bite to eat before I go out to look at those apartments you told me about." The student informed. Akihiko made a grunt of approval and then looked back.

"Say, I could drive. No one recognises me in my own car so we can be safe of fans." He asked. Misaki blushed.

"You don't have to do that Akihiko, r-reall-"

"Nonsense. I'll go shower and we can have a snack then take off." He stood up, shutting his laptop once again before passing Misaki. He wasn't giving him an option, this always happened but it's not like Misaki could complain.

?¿?¿?¿?¿

Before the two left, Akihiko got out four green packets that had yellow twist off tops. They said "GoGo Applesause." Misaki thought it was something that little children might eat and it was, but they had the best Applesause Misaki ever tasted.

"Oh my god these are good!" He sipped on the top like a sippy cup.

"It's because it's made of only apples and apple juice consentrate." Akihiko spoke with the package between his teeth. "It's sugar free. That's why it's so good. A fan threw one on stage durring a concert and I picked it up and ate it in front of the audience. It was delicious and now I always get them."

They continued to drive and eat their little Applesause packets until they arrived at a nice appartment complex. It looked way out of Misaki's leuege but Akihiko reassured him.

The appartments were sooooo nice. They had two bedrooms, living rooms and a bathroom and kitchen. It was really all Misaki needed but t wasn't shabby or anything. It was really tidy and clean. He walked around and inspected each room. There was really nothing to complain about but Akihiko told him to only 'sticky note' the place first. He didn't want to make any desisions too fast.

"What did you think?" Akihiko asked, stepping back into his car. Misaki slipped in the passenger seat and sighed.

"It's really really nice. I honestly have no complaints. It's pretty much what I expected and more, and I defiantly can't complain about the price."

"But don't decide yet, there's still more places to look at. And I haven't closed that offer to stay at my place and cook for me." The singer smirked and Misaki rolled his eyes. This man really had no common life skills like cooking or cleaning at all. He had to hire a maid to clean and he lived off of fast foods, grilled cheeses and Applesauce.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got a job"

"What? Really? Where? When did this happen?"

"Yeah, it's just a small cafe down the street from the studio but it pays well and it's good enough for me while I study for college." He explained. Akihiko was pretty suprised but he couldn't help but be proud of Misaki.

"Look at you, getting a job and everything. You're doing a lot better than me when I first came to New York."

"But didn't you move from Japan to New York?" Misaki asked, recalling his discussion from the plane.

"Actually no, I did move to American from Japan but I moved to a small town in South Dakota. It was a very very quiet town but after living there for a week, I knew everyone by name. Anyway, I moved to New York when I was about out of college and it was terrible. I have a bad first appartment, I couldn't find a job until I finally started working for this music shop that sold guitars and pianos and stuff. I really liked it there and then I was discovered by Aikawa and everything took off from there"

"Oh, so you went from the largest city in to world to a small one, to another big city. That's interesting. I thought you lived in New York your whole life in America." Misaki assumed but he was wrong. They passed some city sky liners and looked at a few more complexes. Misaki was really happy with the first one though, but he tried to keep an open mind.

"Let's head home. I'm hungry for some real food." Akihiko drove into an off street and pulled back out into the traffic and they started for Akihiko's house. Traffic had built up so they sat in the car for a long time, barely moving an inch but they turned on the radio and just listened to the music. The radio station host spoke up after a song or two.

"And now, for the number 1 song of the month that you guys voted for, Me and Mrs. Jones by Akihiko Usam-" Akihiko switched off the radio before she could finish her sentence and Misaki scoffed. He looked at Akihiko and smirked before switching the song back on. Akihiko looked over with a glare but he didn't do anything to stop Misaki.

A jazzy base strummed a few low notes and the drums began in a very calm, quiet beat. A guitar and piano blended into the mix while Akihiko hummed a few notes. Saxes and muted trumpets finally where added and they played for a few measures before they stopped abruptly for a second.

"Me and Mrs. Jones..." Akihiko's melodic voice filled the car and the drums and base started up again. "We got a thing going on. We both know that it's wrong...but it's much to step to let it go now." Misaki couldn't help but tap his foot as he stared out the window. For some reason, Akihiko either didn't like the song or suddenly became shy of his voice because he wouldn't look Misaki in the eyes.

"We meet everyday, at the same cafe. Six thirty and no one knows she'll be there." He music began to fill in together, making the track sound more full until it reached it's climax. "Holding hands, making all kinds of plans, while the jute box plays out favorite songs." The music stopped once more and Akihiko's voice sang alone "Me and Mrs-Mrs. jones"

"So who's Mrs. Jones?" Misaki asked, breaking the ice. Akihiko rolled his eyes and punched Misaki's arm.

"Oh shut it you." He pulled ahead with the traffic then stopped once more. It must be rush hour. Misaki laughed quietly and looked back at the singer.

"I'm being serious though, I like this song. It's nice. I like the beat, it's catchy." He turned it up slightly and slumped back in his chair, listening as Akihiko's voice sedated him almost to sleep. It was about an hour later and the two finally got back home.

"So I'm guessing your leaning towards the first one?" Akihiko asked, slipping off his jacket and sitting at the kitchen table. Misaki nodded and grabbed the rice from the cupboards.

"I get to visit you don't I?" The man's voice was teasing. Misaki shrugged.

"I guess, but I don't know why you'd want to visit if you've got a house like this." He guestured in all directions. The house was easily the nicest house Misaki had ever seen in his entire life. It had everything.

"Meh," Akihiko shrugged. "I'd like to visit you more. It's nice getting out." He got up and dug in the pantry for another GoGo Applesause pack. He clicked off the spin off lid and began sucking out the gooy contents.

"Well, anyway I think if I'm going to get an apartment, I need to get one fast. It's already been a week that I have stayed here." Misaki said while setting the oven on preheat. Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"Seriously Misaki. Don't rush yourself. Stay as long as you want. I like you here." He reassured. Misaki sighed. He really didn't want to intrude on anyone and Akihiko was already being way too generous. He felt like he was taking advantage of Akihiko.

"That's absurd. I can't jus-"

"Misaki." Akihiko leaned over the boy, he set the pack of Applesause on the table and looked directly into the boys eyes. His face was just mere inches away from Misaki's and the student could smell the sweet-sour snack on his breath; not bad but sort of strange. "I've told you once, I'll tell you again until you have it in that thick skull of yours. I. Don't. Mind. I like it when you're here, I'm not lonely like I usually am. I always have someone to talk to or just hang out with. Take your time and don't rush yourself."

Misaki let out a very shaky breath. His face was beat red and his eyes were wide as they looked into Akihiko's. He was well aware of the small distance between their faces. His hands struggled to grib the corner of the counter top and he swollowed hard.

"I-I...but I can't intrude anymore. It will be troublesome for Akihiko." He whispered very quietly. He held his breath and there was a dreadful silence defening the room. They just stayed there for a minute before Akihiko flicked Misaki's neck on the Adam's apple.

"Ow! What the-"

"Tsk, you're a stubborn little shit aren't you. Can you not read between the lines?" He almost completely eliminated the distance between their lips until their mouths brushed up against each other a in a feathery touch.

"I like you Misaki. I want you here because I like you." He smirked into the kiss and using a large hand, he pulled Misaki in. The student was in complete shock, he was wide eyed for a second then shut his eye lids tightly. He was contradicted for a second. Does he push the man away or give in? It didn't take long for him to decided.

He melted into contact, his hand sliding it's way up to Akihiko's shoulder. He began to feel a little dizzy as he felt the man's tounge intrude his own mouth. Akihiko let out a soft groan and Misaki blushed even redder which is probably not possible. He moaned as Akihiko did something, flicking his tongue in his mouth, then he bit down softly, nibbling gently on Misaki's lip and pulled back. Misaki was panting slightly and his hair was slightly a mess. His face was an impressive shade of red that would put Akihiko's Ferrari to shame.

"I like you Misaki. Got that?" He said in a very serious tone. Misaki nodded ever so slightly and swollowed hard. Akihiko smirked with a hint of possessiveness in his eyes. Misaki could see him quickly glance at his lips again and back to his eyes.

"Good."

**So, that's that. I love all comments, positive or negative. I'm a big girl, I can handle it. **

**Hope to see you all next time!**

**Bye Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4 is up!**

**hope you guys like this one! My phone is being stupid so I'm going to end this intro right here. **

**Enjoy!**

It's been a week and a four days **since** Misaki moved into his new appartment. Akihiko was not happy about it but he didn't keep Misaki at his own home, knowing Misaki needed a place that could be his own for a while. He needed to taste a little bit of freedom for a while but Akihiko knew that it was inevitable...Misaki would be back with him someday. Someday...

Misaki heard a knock in the door, it was already 11:00 at night, who would be here at such a late hour? Misaki was already dressed for bed, he was only up because he was watching TV. Still, he got up and looked through the peep hole in the door. There, a silver haired idiot was standing with a few bags in his hands. Misaki rolled his eyes inwardly.

"Akihiko?" He asked, opening the door. "What are you doing here? It's late. You should be home sleeping...you look like shit too."

"Mm, thanks" he chuckled sarcastically. "I always hope to look my best. I brought you some house warming gifts, even though it's a bit late. Aikawa had to help me wrap them." He held out the bags. Misaki took them and opened the door wider. "Come in, I'll make some tea."

Akihiko stepped into the house, slipping off his shoes before he entered the actuall room. He sat at the dining room table and Misaki set down the girfts on the table.

"So why are you here so late? It's almost midnight." He said, letting the water begin to boil. He turned around and leaned over on the table, holding his head up with one arm. Akihiko rubbed his eyes and groaned.

"We were recording all day today. It was from 10a.m to 8p.m. Aikawa and I ran out to get I bite to eat the got stuck in traffic. She helped me wrap these presets and by the time we were done, it was 10:45. I had to speed to get here."

"Ya'know, you could've dropped them off tomorrow."

"Don't want to." Akihiko said with that same old stubborn look. "I wanted to give them to you as soon as possible. So open them."

"Okay..." Misaki raised an eyebrow and hesitantly slid a gift bag over to his side of the table. He untied the ribbon and pulled out tissue paper, smiling down at the inside of the bag with a stupid grin. He pulled out a large green box of GoGo Applesause and laughed.

"Oh thanks. This is just what I needed." He slid the bag over and set the box of Applesause on the other counter top, moving to grab the next gift. He found, under the heap of colored paper, a box of microwave popcorn, a loaf of bread, some butter, and cheese, and a tall bottle of wine.

"What's this?" He asked. Pulling each item out and setting them on the counter. Akihiko explained.

"That first night you stayed over, that's everything we had. Grilled cheeses, pop corn and wine."

"But I didn't have any wine. I'm only eighteen. I can't drink this."

"I know but I figure that if you're being supervised by me then one drink one hurt every once in a while." Misaki shrugged and nodded, figuring that it would be fine.

"Well, thank you." He smiled, opening the next present which just so happened to be a grilled cheese maker. Misaki laughed so hard he started crying and seeing Misaki in such a state made Akihiko laugh. Finally, the reached the last present which was a wrapped box. When he reached this one, Akihiko fell silent. His face was serious but anxious at the same time.

Misaki tore open the paper and slid the box out to see a blank, brown card board box with a small apple that appeared to have a bite taken out of it on the top of the box. Misaki covered his mouth and shook his head.

"No."

"Yep."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?!" Misaki opened the box and saw a sleek silver MacBook in four corners of stirafoam protectors. He looked back up at Akihiko who was smiling like an idiot as he watched Misaki's reaction. "No, you didn't..."

"Yes, I did." He nodded. Misaki ran over and hugged him tightly. A single happy tear ran down his face and Akihiko suddenly became worried.

"Why are you crying?" He pulled the boy away to look at his face. Misaki shielded himself with his hands and laughed weakly, looking over at the gift.

"No one has ever been so nice or generous to me as you. I seriously can't except this. It's too good." Wiped his red, tearfilled eyes and looked back at Akihiko who smirked.

"Yes, you seriously can, and you will. Besides, you already opened it, I'm not going to return it." He pointed to the boy, "You said you're college classes were online, I figured you would need a good computer to start off with." Misaki laughed and sighed.

"Oh my god...I can't believe you..." He ran a hand through his hair, "I seriously...ugh..." The smile plastered on his face gave him away and Akihiko could tell that this really meant a lot to misaki.

"I thought you might like it."

"Like it? Friggen love it! Oh my god, thank you...I-...I can't thank you enough." He once again, wrapped his arms around Akihiko, the singer returned the favor.

"Your tea is about to boil over." He whispered after a second. Misaki jumped up and ran to the stove, shutting off the dial and setting the pot of hot liquid on a head resistant pad. While he let the tea cool down, he cleared his table and put his gifts away. He set his laptop on the desk in his room then ran back to the kitchen to pour the tea.

"We should watch a movie." The singer suggested, taking a sip of the hot drink. It tasted almost sweet, like a bitter fruit. He could see on the tea box, the container said "palmagranate oolong."

"Which movie?"

"Do you have direct?"

"Yeah...I think."

So the two drank their tea and flipped through direct movies until they came across "Forest Gump." They firgured it was good enough so Akihiko got up to shut off the lights and he flopped down next to Misaki. He wrapped his arm around the teen's shoulder and relaxed into his spot. Misaki on the other hand, tensed. He recalled the kiss that he and Akihiko shared a few days ago and a dark blush covered his face. He tried hiding it from Akihiko.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked in a knowing voiced. Misaki blushed again and hid his face.

"N-nothing...look, the movie's about to start." He was bad at distractions though. Akihiko sat up and looked at Misaki with a devilish smirk. He chuckled and sat back down, pulling Misaki with him. They watched the movie like that and eventually Misaki relaxed, leaning into the curve of Akihiko's arm. About halfway through the movie, it was already passed 12:30. Akihiko yawned, causing Misaki to shift and look up.

"Tired?" He asked. Akihiko nodded and rested his head on Misaki's. Misaki slumped back.

"Can I spend the night?"

"No." Was the brisk reply. Akihiko chuckled and sat up.

"That's not nice."

"You can't sleep over. If I let you, you'll never leave." Misaki replied with a flat tone.

"Please Misaki? I'm too tired to drive home."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Please."

"No."

"Pleeeeeaaaaaa-"

"Oh my god! Fine! I don't care just shut up, you're so annoying." Misaki crossed his arms, pouting a little. Akihiko smiled and wrapped his other arms around the student and giving his a quick squeeze. Misaki made a grunting noise and resisted.

"Thank you."

"Oh shut it."

They sat on the couch, watching until the end of the movie. It turned out to be a really good movie with a bittersweet ending. Misaki shut the TV off and Akihiko set their cups in the sink. After the kitchen and living room were cleaned, Misaki walked off to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He saw Akihiko walk towards Misaki's room and the boy quickly ran out to stop the man.

"Uh uh. Nope!" He pointed to the spare room across the hall. "Sleep in there." He ordered. The Silverette gave him a dirty look and huffed, much like a child. Misaki found it funny that a man as famous and loved as Akihiko could be so different from who fans made him out to be. They all saw him as a great, mighty, mature man with talent running out his ears. Misaki saw him as a high maintenance, needy, whiny child with no life skills at all.

"Fine." He stomped off to the other room. Misaki scoffed and finished brushing his teeth before shutting all the lights off. He crawled into bed and sighed. The covers were cool which felt good on his skin. He turned around and faced the wall away from the door. In just mere seconds he was out like a light. His soft breathing was the only sound that filled the room.

Akihiko smiled as he stood in the doorway, walking back to his assigned room from the bathroom. He repeated the lyrics in his head of the last song he sang earlier today in the studio.

"Dream a little dream of me, dear."

**okay, fixed it.**

**Thanks a billion for all of the reviews and everything, you guys are the . I hope you liked this chapter, give me your thoughts on it. :) **

**bye~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! ¡Hola! ¿Como estás? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? **

**sorry, that was like, first grade Spanish right there. I'm on my way to marching band right now so I can't talk to long, hope you guys enjoy this chapter, there's a special gift for my Yokozawa and Kirishima lovers, and it not what you think it will be.**

**the song in this chapter "The beat is yet to come", the version used is recorded by Michael Bublé. I own nothing of that song! **

**Enjoy!**

Misaki walked down the buisy street, cars honked, people shouted, and music played as he passed each building. Yes, New York City was a loud one, people who lived there were always on the go. No time to stop and and smell the flowers and look at the senery, not that you really could. The city was basically a big cement block. The only place Misaki ever saw grace was in a few parks and surrounding some trees, but really, in Akihiko's back lawn there was tons of it. It was refreshing to see at least a small bit of nature.

"Ah! Misaki!" A cheerful voice called. Misaki stopped, looking behind him to see Hiyori (she's grown up now ) running after him. The teen stopped and waited until she caught up to him.

"Sorry, I just saw you and thought we could walk to work together." She smilled a brilliant smile. Hiyori was the first person to welcome Misaki into the Cafe, she was just a very out going and caring person. She was beautiful too. She bight big brown eyes and light brown or dirty blonde hair (depending on how you looked at it). She was as tall as Misaki, maybe a little taller and had a beautiful, slender, curvy body.

"Oh, that's fine." Misaki returned the smile. They walked the next block to a humble little cafe called 'De Amour' with a logo that looked like a steaming cup of coffee.

When the two walked in the doors, on tall blond wearin a green apron smiled widly and greeted them. His brown eyes lit up and he threw two aprons their way.

"Morning David." Misaki called back.

"Misaki, aren't you early?" David asked from the cash register. Misaki walked behind the back room to hang up his bag and tie his apron.

"Yeah, I decided to show up early to make up for the other night when I showed up late." He picked up his cap and fixed it in his head. His uniform that the cafe provided was only a navy green cap with the logo and name on it, and a navy green apron with the same thing printed on the chest.

"Well my shifts over in an hour, Amiya will be here soon." He wiped down the counter and Misaki put a few chocolate chip cookies in the oven which was next to the fridge.

"Misaki can you handle the customers? I have to clean the tables, Hiyori will work the cash register. When Amiya gets here, make sure she refills all of the container."

"Okay." Misaki and Hiyori chimed. Misaki stood next to Hiyori and they chit chatted about nonsense. It was still only about 8:30 and this cafe wasn't that super duper popular so there were only a few in and out customers throughout the morning. The front door chimed a little bell and and Misaki hadn't noticed so he continued telling his friend his story about his friend back I japan. He was looking up at her but she wasn't looking at him at all, she just stared forward with a pale look on her face.

"M-Misaki...Misaki look." She tapped his shoulder "oh my god look Misaki! I'm about to cry! Look!" Misaki followed the direction that her finger pointed in and he was greeted by the sight of a tall handsome silverette with dark sunglasses on. The man's smile widened when his eyes met Misaki's. Misaki blushed and grabbed a menu, walking up to Akihiko with a quiet voice.

"Akihiko, what are you doing here?!"

"Why," Akihiko smiled devilishly "I'm only getting a coffee and a meal." His tone was full of fake innocence. Misaki clucked his tuck and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Where do you want to sit?" The one who was the waiter asked. Akihiko hummed and looked around. He was the only customer yet this morning so he had every option. There was one table which was sat by the window and only had one seat which was facing the counter.

"That one. Over there." So Misaki walked him to his chair and sat him down, taking his order and writing it down on his note pad. He returned to the counter giving Hiyori the order while he ran back to get the food Akihiko requested. It was just a simple dark chocolate and mocha dish that was layered then topped with a cherry and chocolate shavings. He returned just when Hiyori finished his drink.

"Here." Misaki handed her the sweet dish "you can give that to him." Hiyori saw it that Misaki was giving up one of the greatest presents in the world, when Misaki really just didn't want to see Akihiko acting all high and mighty. The girl, who was obviously a fan, walked over to Akihiko's table and set the food and drink down. The man smiled one of those fake smiles and thanked her. Misaki could see Hiyori bend in to whisper something and the man nodded after a few seconds. He looked around his table and Hiyori offored her notepad and pen. Akihiko took it graciously and scribbled a quick signature on the paper than looked up and smiled, saying something in his 'fan voice'. Misaki had come up with that after hearing him talk to fans for the first time. He sounded so unbelievably fake to Misaki that it almost made him vomit, but the fans only took it as politeness.

"I got his autograph!" She lip screamed to Misaki as she walked back to the counter. The boy tried to act like he was happy because he still couldn't let his friend know that he knew Akihiko on a "spending the night" basis. Akihiko pulled out his phone and spent about ten minutes on it, sipping his coffee and eating his dish. It seemed like forever to Misaki but a few seconds for Hiyori until the man finally payed and left.

Misaki sighed and went to the back room. He saw he had a notification on his phone and opened it to see he had a bunch of new messages...

...and guess who they were from.

_Misaki, how dare you..._

_That was low..._

_You're spending the night tonight at my place._

_What time does your shift end?_

_I dont think you are reading these messages_

_I'm going to your appartment after this._

_I found a spare key the other night so don't worry about trying to find a way out of this._

_Just a heads up, I'm gonna steal some Applesause when I get there too._

_This pudding is really good. Did you make it?_

_I'm gonna pay and leave now, I have to run an arend, the I'm going to your house._

_Is it okay if I take a nap while I'm there?_

_Good cause I'm gonna._

_One last thing, tommorrow your coming to the studio with me. Bring a hoodie and some sunglasses and a hat._

_I love you_

Misaki clicked his phone off as roughly as possible then he realised that doing so wouldn't make a difference. He returned to the counter and continued his woke for the day, when his shift ended at one, he dreaded his entire walk home. Hiyori offered to take him out for lunch somewhere and for a second, Misaki concidered it but decided it probably wasn't a smart idea.

As he walked down the streets, the sun shone down on him. It was a crisp day, not very hot, but not cold either. It was just warm enough for a t-shirt and shorts with a jacket to cover up. Thoughts about japan filled his mind and Misaki couldn't deny for a second that he didn't miss his country but America was fun. There were a lot of oppurtunities for him there and he had so many things to see. He still hadn't even seen the Statue of Liberty. He planned to see all sorts of things like Mount Rushmore, the Seattle space needle, and Vegas. Oh he had heard about Vegas and the city sounded amazing. The problem was that he would never have enough money to do such a thing. That didn't really matter to Misaki though, just the fact that he was living in the city of all cities was good enough for him.

Before he knew it, Misaki had reached his building. He looked up with scowl and headed inside. As he walked down the hallway he could hear a loud barritone voice fill the air. It got louder and Misaki deadpanned, realising that the voice was indeed coming from his apartment. He fiddled to find his key and hesitantly opened his door, slamming it shut causing a silver head to pop out from around the corner.

"Wait 'til your locked in my embrace, wait 'til I draw you near. Wait 'til you see that sunshiny place, ain't nothing like it here." He continued to sing as Misaki slipped out of his shoes and walked into the appartment. He was greeted with the continuation of the songs.

"The best is yet to come and babe won't it be fine. The best is yet to come, come a day you're mine." He snapped his finger along with the fake music that played in his mind "Come a day you're mine. I've got plans for ya babe. And baby you're gonna fly."

It seemed that the song finished and Akihiko looked at Misaki with a smile. He had helped himself—as he said he would—to two packages of Applesause and he had taken a nap too but Misaki wasnt there for that.

"Go get packed. We're leaving in ten minutes." He ordered, slapping Misaki's ass. The teen yelped and turned around, knowing that the man had a definate smug look in his face. Misaki grumbled and walked off to his room.

"Clean up your mess while I pack, or else I'm not going." He threatened. Akihiko picked up his garbage and wiped the tables with a wet rag. He suddenly got a fuzzy feeling in his stomach and noticed how comfortable Misaki had become around him. That's what Akihiko loved about him. He wasn't famous around Misaki, he was just Akihiko. He was a normal person.

Straightening up the blanket on the couch, Akihiko noticed Misaki's phone which was on the couch. He picked it up and saw a new text message from someone named Takahiro. Akihiko knew not to snoop but something was nagging at him. He clicked in the tab and a white screen with texting bubbles. The only bubble on the screen was from Takahiro and it's message sent a sudden possessive feeling through him.

Down the hall, Akihiko could hear the padding of feet. He quickly shut the phone off and stood up, acting as if he had not been snooping. He smiled at Misaki.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go." Akihiko pulled out his keys and swirled them on his finger. All the way home he tried, but he couldn't forget the text he had seen...

_Misaki, you prick! Why the fuck didn't you tell me you moved to America?! You should tell me these things you little fucking bitch. Call me back, we need to fucking talk._

**Someone's upset. Don't worry, Misaki is fine, sort of. Just read the next chapter, it will all unravel. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I had a late chapter, sorry, but i'll upload the next one soon! Hope you enjoyed! **

**I freaking king love your comments and follows and favorites so much, all of you out there, even the ones who have not followed my story or favorited it, or haven't even left a review, I love all of you! I'm just happy you're reading the story! Ive wanted to post this story for a long time so I'm glad you guys like it! :)**

**bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**so, I have a new chapter! I got a lot of questions about why Takahiro so such a dick and yes, he is very very very OOC in this story, his like, not even the same person in this story. **

**But! Let me just say, I love Takahiro. He is a kind and loving brother and a wonderful parental figure for little Misaki.**

**In this story, he's just an ass.**

**enjoy the chapter!**

The ride to Akihiko's was quiet. The radio was too annoying to turn on for Misaki and silence seemed the better deal. It wasn't like either if them minded, Misaki and Akihiko just had thoughts preoccupying their minds. Misaki was thinking about work and college and future plans while Akihiko just couldn't forget that text he read at Misaki's.

'Who is Takahiro? Why does he give me a bad feeling? And why was he calling Misaki out for not telling he moved. That's a big this to keep a secret, so maybe...Misaki was trying to get away? How does he know Misaki? I don't want to say it's his boyfriend- ex boyfriend but it sounds like this guy is possessive.'

Akihiko parked his car in the garage and pulled out the keys. Misaki had fallen asleep on the way home and by the looks of it, he was exhausted. He had worked two shifts yesterday and a late night shift the day before. He wasn't sleeping much so he was out now. Akihiko put his keys in his jacket pocket and walked around to Misaki's car door. Quietly, not to disturb the slumbering teen, Akihiko opened the door and grabbed the bag from where it sat on Misaki's lap. Then he carefully lifted him out of the car and into his arms, nudging the door shut with his hip.

A mumble emitted from the brunet's lips and he wriggled around so his head was leaning against Akihiko's shoulder. The singer smiled warmly, carrying him up the stairs to the first room in the second hallway. The master's bedroom. It was huge.

A medium schandelear hung from the ceiling and the bed was quite large. It's comforter was dark red and the pillows were black silk, as were the sheets. A large window too up most of one wall opposite from the bed and two nightstands were next to each side of the bed. The walls were dark grey and the lights were dim. Akihiko wasn't a fan of very bright lights so if at night, he did need to turn them on, he wasn't blinded.

The room was at least the size of Misaki's old room plus a half, yet there still wasn't much in it. A flat screen TV was hung from the wall to the left of the bed and a bookshelf was covering the other. Aside from that, a dresser, a closet, and a door to the bathroom was it. It was pretty basic.

Akihiko set Misaki's bag next to the nightstand and pulled the covers back while the boy was still in his arms. He carefully layed him down and pulled the covers back up, placing a feathy kiss of the teen's forehead. Before he left the room he shut the lights of which made minimal difference in lighting, but the man just smiled to himself and shook his head as he shut the door.

[:]{:}[:]{:}[:]{:}

Misaki woke up two hours later, he looked around him and sat up slowly, rubbing his eyes. His body was warm but his clothes were uncomfortable under the blankets. He only liked wearing pyjamas while in bed.

When he came to his senses, Misaki suddenly realised he wasn't in his old room. He was in, what he guessed to be, Akihiko's room. It was huge so that's what kind of gave it away, but it was so clean that Misaki could've been fooled. He walked out of the room with ungracefull steps and took his time walking downstairs to the living room. There Akihiko was, drinking coffee and smoking while on his computer. He looked up and stopped what he was doing.

"You're up." He smiled, scooting over on the couch so Misaki could sit down. The brunet was still quite slow after waking up but he yawned and walked over to sit down. Akihiko continued to scroll through his computer and Misaki looked over his shoulder, not trying to hide the fact that he was snooping.

"What are you doing?"

"Aikawa just emailed me the lyrics for tomorrow. I'm going to go print them." He got up and walked off, leaving his computer. Misaki leaned back and picked up the remote to the TV. He flipped through the channels even though he wasn't really interested in TV at the moment.

Akihiko ran up to his room and pulled out his binder where he stored all of his songs. He heard a sharp vibrating sound and looked up to see Misaki's phone light up with a notification. There was an incoming call.

...from Takahiro...

Akihiko reached to answer it but stopped himself just in time. He knew it would not be wise to answer but it was bugging him, this Takahiro guy. Who was he? Why was he so agressive to Misaki?

After the phone stopped ringing, the screen lit up with a notification for a voicemail. Akihiko couldn't stop himself, he picked up the phone and clicked on the message. Instead of an English voice, a Japanese one began speaking in an angry tone.

"Misaki, get your faggot ass back in japan this instant. I never gave you permission to leave, you little bitch! I'm still the boss of you, get. Your. Ass. Back. Here. Now. You fag. I don't care if you're too buisy sucking some guy's dick, if you don't come back, I'm gonna-"

Akihiko had had enough. He locked the phone and marched downstairs to the living room, dismissing the task that he had been doing. Misaki snapped his neck back and saw Akihiko walking into the room. He looked angry...maybe that wasn't the correct word–but he was upset.

"Akihi-"

"Who's Takahiro?"

Misaki's face said it all. He was in deep shit now. He stood up and became stern.

"Why do you know about him?"

"I snooped." The man said bluntly. "He sent you this text message earlier this afternoon..." Akihiko held up the phone and Misaki stepped forward to read it. He paled as his lips formed the words silently. He looked back up at Akihiko and the singer looked back at the phone, tapping in it again. "And then he called you just now and left a nasty voice mail." He let the message play through and Misaki's face became red. He grabbed his phone back with a harsh yank and slipped it in his pocket.

"Haven't you ever been told not to go through other peoples business? It's rude."

"Yeah, it's also rude to leave me in the dark. What's going on misaki? Who is that guy?" Akihiko demanded, standing up straight. Misaki stood his ground.

"He's no one important. I left that all behind in Japan-"

"Obviously not if he's still insistant about it. Tell me what happened Misaki, please."

"Akihiko it's no-"

"Misaki!" Akihiko pleaded, grabbing the teen's hand. Misaki stopped and sighed looked back up at the singer with a troubled expression. He looked down at the floor again and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fine." He breathed out. Both of them moved to the couch and Akihiko watched intently as Misaki explained.

"Takahiro is my older brother. He was my father figure since I was eight because that's when our parents died. He took care of me and was a loving parent. Well, when I was fourteen I realised I didn't really like girls at all and my friend, Todou suggested that maybe I was gay. For the first time, I felt clearity about myself and excepted the fact that I liked guys. So I went to tell my brother that night and he flipped. He told me to leave and never come back. He told me I was discusting and just a mistake. Told me I was broken and couldn't be fixed. I was beaten for hours and he screamed things like 'faggot' 'gay boy' 'gueer' and a bunch of other things. He told me to go suck a dick and then through me out. I didn't have anywhere to go so I called my friend Todou. His parents completely took me in and I was their second son for four years until I moved. They were nice and supportive of me. I never spoke to my brother again after that night because he told me he never wanted to see my 'discusting ugly face' again. I was told not to contact him or speak to him, so I didn't."

Akihiko had an expression of pure rage. He was livid. How could you do something like that to someone? And you brother? Your family?

"Ugh..." The singer pulled out a cigerete. "That pisses me off." Misaki looked up to see the man inhale deeply and let out a long cloud of smoke. "That's stupid. Why would he do that? That's just dumb. What an ass..." Misaki laughed.

"I mean, the fact that someone could hate another person because of who they love is just discusting. It makes me sick. I don't understand why it matters. It doesn't effect them, so why do they have to be angry about it? I'm not hitting on every man I pass. Just because I tend to like men more then woman. It's just-..." He sighed and took another drag. "Pisses me off."

"Well...anyway..." Misaki leaned back on the couch. "I didn't want you to know because I just wanted to forget about it. I don't know why he is so concerned with me moving to America if he didn't want to see me again. Just ignore it. It doesn't concern you or him."

"Well it does concern me because, I am also gay, and we're dating so it's my-"

"Wha- what?!" Misaki jumped up to his feet. "What do you mean we're...d-dating?" He rambled on, blushing a mess and wailing his arms around. Akihiko just stared up with amusement.

He raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't obvious?"

"No! It wasn't! And I never agreed to either!" He stomped to the kitchen, which was really sort of conected to the living room. Akihiko chuckled and snuffed out the cigerette. He stood up and stretched before following the boy.

"Well, we are. I say we are, so we are. You can live in denial but don't kid yourself, I know you like me. I can see it in your eyes."

"Bullshit!" Misaki slammed his hands down and turned around to see Akihiko closer to him than he thought. "What the hell are you doi-" he was cut short by chaste kiss.

"I love you Misaki." Akihiko smiled and kissed him again.

"I." Kiss "love" kiss "you." Kiss

Misaki blushed "H-how can you say those things out loud."

"Easy. Because I love you." He hugged Misaki and kissed his neck. The teen grumbled, his face turning to a scowl. Akihiko chuckled and licked his neck. Misaki flinched at he sudden strange sensation and tried to cover his neck.

"Ack! D-don't do th-that!" He turned around swiftly and looked Akihiko in the eyes, crossing his arms with a snooty look. Akihiko had a gleam in his eyes that made a shiver run through Misaki's back. The teen took a step back and hit the counter. His arms gripped the edge of the table top. Akihiko placed his arms on both side of Misaki and leaned in close so their lips touched.

"I'll show you how much I do love you."

"What?!"

"Dear dear Misaki...why is it that you always find yourself in this situation?"

**so, I wrote this part of the story a long time ago, and the next chapter will be a lemon but my only problem with it is that I think its a little soon and sudden for a lemon. What do you guys think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**so, here's the deal. This chapter is a lemon. Only lemon. It's for those of you who wanted the lemon. I'm posting another chapter in a few minutes for those of you who don't want to read a lemon. So please wait for chapter 8 to come out :) enjoy!**

**p.s. I'm not very good at lemons so please, tell me what you thought. I'm really open for tips on how to write smut. I'm always learning how to be a better writer. :) **

"Dear dear Misaki...why do you always find yourself in this situation?"

Misaki was up against the wall right now, the very energy being sucked out of him. Akihiko seemed as though he was having fun, hearing Misaki attempt to contain himself. It was futile though, Akihiko somehow knew exactly how and where to touch him, kiss him, lick him...

Akihiko pulled Misaki up over his shoulder like a sack if potatoes and started his way up the stairs. Misaki pounded his fists on his back and ordered him to put him down, but the orders fell on deaf ears. He was dragged upstairs to the master bedroom where he found himself on the bed once more. Akihiko crawled over Misaki with lusty eyes and burried his hands the chocolate locks. He lapped at Misaki's collarbone while his other hand traveled up the green stripped shirt Misaki wore.

Misaki moaned "Ng...Akihiko-oh..." He twisted and turned in the grip and Akihiko looked up. "I've...I've never done this before."

The singer's eyes widened and he stopped. "Are you serious? You're still a virgin? Your eighteen! What the hell were you doing in highschool?"

Misaki's eyes widened in shock. He slammed his hands on the bed and pushed himself up so he was looking straight at the man. "What the hell?! I was studying like any other good student!"

"Well then obviously I wasn't a good student." Akihiko chuckled, suckling on the other side of the boys neck. Misaki, who was caught of gaurd, let out a loud, long moan and covered his mouth. The whole bridge of his face flamed up and he looked away from his "lover" as Akihiko decided on his own.

"Oh," he chuckled, pulling Misaki's shirt off over his head. "Come on now, don't be shy." Misaki glared but his cold look turned into a drooling stare when Akihiko unbuttoned his vest and shirt. He took notice of Misaki's hot face upon seeing his exposed body, but decided not to say anything. He landed back down over Misaki and pecked his lips. "I love you."

"Stop saying that!"

"But it's true. You love me too right?"

"No I do not!"

"Oh jeez, that's harsh." He folded his arms. Misaki made the same action and looked away.

"You're so stubborn!" Misaki shouted.

"I know, it's one of my many charms." Akihiko leaned down with a smug look and licked his way down Misaki's chest. He rubbed up and down Misaki's side, causing the teen to twitch and arch his back up. He bit his thumb knuckle and watched as Akihiko tortured his body.

"You know, it's still sexy when you try hiding your pleasure so just let your voice out. It's no use in trying to hide it, it's a waste of energy." Misaki shook his head and Akihiko shrugged. "Suit yourself."

A hand flew into his boxers and Misaki let out a long unsuspecting moan. He let go of his thumb and pursed his lips together, gripping the sheets as if it would provide some type of comfort. It didn't.

Akihiko snickered. "You seem to be struggling. Would you like me to help you out?"

"I'm...fine..." Came a raspy weak reply. He yelped and looked down to find Akihiko stripping him of his pants and boxers. Looking back up, he saw Akihiko eyeing the hard member between his legs hungryly. "A-Akihiko...don-...mph."

Kisses seemed to be Akihiko's way of shutting him up. Misaki felt the silverette's clad member rub up against his own. His eyes rolled back and he felt his body tempureture rise up even more.

"Aha!...ah...Akihiko...sto-" Misaki was sick of hiding his voice but still not pleased with hearing it either. A large cold hand ran up his member with one quick stroke and the blood rushed from his head. The mouth that enclosed his cock was skilled to say the very least. A tongue swirled around the tip and the part that Akihiko couldn't fit in his mouth was stroked by his fist.

"Akihiko! Aki-..oh...stop...stop I'll- I'm-.." He tossed his head side to side and his eyes were out of focus. He felt a pillow over his hand and he pulled it down to grip behind his head. "Ah! Stop! Stop I'm cumming! Sto- Ah!" Akihiko let out a soft grunt when the shot of seed hit the back of his throat. He swollowed hurriedly and wiped his mouth. Looking up he was proud of how ravished Misaki looked. His face was a good shade of pink, his chest was rising and falling rapidly and his whole body was sweating.

Misaki tried to watch as Akihiko moved over to the night stand pulled out something but he was too out of it. "What'r you...doing?" He asked tiredly. A click of a cap sounded while Akihiko squirted a generous amount of clear liquid on his fingers.

"Ready?" He asked, circling his finger near the teens entrance. Misaki tensed, wide eyed and nervous.

"Wha-what are you-"

"Ready?"

"No! What are you-"

"Oh my god!" Akihiko gasped and looked to the side of the bed, pointing to the ground with his free hand. Misaki's eyes widened. The trick worked and Akihiko pushed one finger in as gently as he could.

"What? What is I-Ah!" He dropped back down on his back, his body taught as a bowstring. Akihiko had psyched Misaki out so he wouldn't be waiting for the pain. Secretly, Misaki was greatfull. "What the hell are you doing?!"

"If I don't do this first, it's gonna hurt worse. Relax your body. I'll make it feel better." He soothed Misaki, rubbing circles on his skin just above where his hip bone jut out. The student willed his body to relax, but it still hurt like a bitch.

"I don't like it." He whined.

"I know you don't. Just deal with it for a whi-"

"Oh-h!" The brunette jolted up. His body tensing up for a second. Akihiko felt him shutter and smirked. He rubbed his finger against the spot he had just grazed over and the body beneath him twitched again.

"Feel better?"

"Ngh...stop tha-! Ha! What are you-..." He couldn't find a chance to speak without having to pause and make a dirty sound. A small hand reached down and clasped the singers arm. He moaned loudly, over and over as Akihiko abused the sensative spot.

"You like that?" Misaki didn't answer with words but his face said it all. Akihiko took the chance to add another finger. A groan emitted from the teen but his body relaxed faster this time and a third finger was added soon after.

Misaki was now a complete wreck. He couldn't figure out why his brain wouldn't work but the bigger thing he was focused on was the pleasure. Akihiko removed his fingers and covered his length in lube.

"Get up." Akihiko ordered. Misaki looked up with a dazed look but his body was yanked up and pushed down over the side of the bed so his legs were supporting him. His upper half was bent over on the matress. "Spread your legs apart."

Misaki did as he was told and waited anxiously. A ruffling sound of clothes being dropped to the floor caught his attention and seconds after the pants were kicked to the side, two cold hands gripped his hips.

"Relax." The deep voice filled his ears. No power in the world could make Misaki relax at the moment. He felt Akihiko push into him slowly, agonisingly slowly, but he couldn't just slam into him and fuck him into the matress. Three fingers were a lot different from this. Each inch further in was adding on to the pain and Misaki held his breath trembling in several sensations as he was penetrated. His eyes teared up and Akihiko stopped after what seemed like a lifetime. "Breath Misaki. I'm all the way in now, just breath." Akihiko's hot breath lingered around his neck. Misaki struggled for breath and bit down on the bedspread.

"Dammit...it hurts Akihiko. Pull out...please.."

"You're okay. Breath. Take deep breaths. I'm going to move... slowly."

"No!" Misaki choked out. The burning cock inside of him was like sitting in a hot tub when it was a hundred degrees out. Akihiko pulled out slowly and pushed in. He did it again and again until his pace was steady. The pleasure started to kick in and Misaki was moving with the man behind him.

The same spot was jabbed inside Misaki and the teen cried out. He jerked forward and let out a gasp as the place was hit again. He could feel the pain subside as a heavenly wave of pleasure filled his whole body. His skin was burning but that only added to the intensity. It was maddening but Misaki could see what was so great about it. It was just fucking amazing.

"Ha-ah...ak-..hiko..." He began muttering words in Japanese and Akihiko was starting to go faster. The bed creeked with every movement and Akihiko was making these really hot, noises. He hadn't been touched at all the whole time, it was frustrating so finally being able to feel Misaki was too intense for words.

"Misaki...let me hold your h-hands." He pleaded. Misaki used all of the energy he could muster and lifted his arms to his back. The skin on his back between his shoulders flexed. Akihiko grabbed his two hands and held them together tightly. Misaki's spine could be easily seen from under his soft pale skin. Using his other hand, Akihiko jerked the member which was dripping wet off in his hand. Misaki was moaning shamelessly, he through his head back and screamed.

"Ahaa! Gaaa...nnhnn I-I can't. Stop-Don't, I'm-" he bucked his hips sharply. Akihiko thrust franticly, his force was quite litterly fucking Misaki into the mattress. The brunette's legs were giving out and he was relying on Akihiko's pumping hand to keep him held up. The sensations were pounding in his ears, he had lost his vision long ago.

"Akih-" he froze and opened his mouth to scream with no voice. The only sound was a short sob that bubbled out after his release. His eyes fixed on something much further than he could see and he felt the coil in his stomach unravel in seconds. The cum on Akihiko's hand went unnoticed as he continued to pound into that lovely body. Misaki's tensed up body was just the right thing he needed. Akihiko lurched forward, bent over the small back, and he whispered his lovers name over and over. A strange warm sensation filled Misaki and Akihiko almost gave way. He wobbled to his feet and released the student under him, causing the small frame to collapse on the floor.

"Oh, no. We're not near done tonight." He picked Misaki back up and dropped his limp, sweaty body on the bed. Misaki whimpered at the thought of being taken all night long on the king sized bed, but that exactly what happened.

God, tomorrow was going to suck.


	8. Chapter 8

**so, here is your next chapter! Hope you guys like it! This chapter is for those of you who didn't want to read my last chapter, the lemon one. The song used in this story is "Everything" by Michael Bublé. I swear it explains Misaki and Akihiko perfectly. Hope you enjoy!**

"Misaki" Misaki felt a tickle on his ear. He swiped his hand over it and went back to sleep.

"Misaaaaki" he felt it again. This time he did nothing.

"Wakey Wakey Misakiii." The voice called again, this time, right above of his ear. Misaki opened his eyes and looked up to see Akihiko looking down at him from the side. Misaki realised the ticklish feeling he had on his ear was Akihiko nibbling at the shell of it. Misaki whiped the covers over his head and curled himself up, attempting to protect himself from Akihiko's pervertedness.

That was the wrong thing to do though...

The warm feeling of the other man's skin pressed against his back and Akihiko pulled the covers over his own head. He hugged Misaki and felt up his chest. Misaki bolted up and pushed the man away from him. Akihiko popped out from under the sheets again and smiled at his lover.

"Morning."

"What do you want." Misaki scowled, not in the mood for morning foreplay. Akihiko smiled still and he pulled Misaki into his arm. Misaki began to squirm but soon realised that he was too tired for such antics at the moment. He just sighed heavily and looked up at the singer.

"Ready to go to the studio?"

"I'm tired." Misaki mumbled, relaxing in the mans hold he started dozing off. Akihiko chuckled, the laughter causing his body to vibrate.

"Was I too rough last night?"

Misaki snapped "Don't say that stuff outloud! You idiot!" He was probably never going to get used to the dirty things that Akihiko would say but that didn't bother Akihiko. It just made things more fun. It was cute the way Misaki would always get flustered around him, yet other times he wouldn't tolerate any funny buisness from the man.

There was a long calm silence where Akihiko just stared at Misaki with calm loving eyes. He brought a hand up to the side of his head and caressed his cheek with his thumb. Every once in a while a strange of brown hair would fall infromt of those big green doe eyes and Akihiko would use a cold finger to pull it back and tuck it behind the boy's ear. Strangely, Misaki didn't protest, he just layed there stared back.

"Do you want me to go draw the bath for you?" Akihiko asked. Misaki nodded after a few seconds, debating on whether or not he wanted to take a shower over a bath instead. Standing up—he figured—would be to painful so a bath was good for now. Akihiko got out of bed and threw on a pair of sweat pants before walking to the bathroom. Misaki could hear the pulsing sound of water start and he rolled into the spot where Akihiko had been sleeping. It was warm and cozy. His body loosened up and he actually did fall asleep before the bath was full.

Akihiko returned and shook the boy's shoulder gently. Misaki looked up and sighed, yawning with a stretch. He threw off the covers and shivered at the sudden cold feeling running up he body. He slid of to the edge of the bed and attempted to stand up but the second he was off the bed, his knees locked up and he feel towards Akihiko.

"Woah, easy there. You want me to carry you?" Akihiko asked, steadying Misaki back up straight. The brunette shot him a dirty look.

"I'm fine. Thank you very much."

"Well the bath will be cold if you walk at this rate." Misaki was barely taking baby steps and each step was a teadious excersice. He whimpered with each limp and Akihiko picked him up in his arms, walking him to the bath.

"Put me down! I told you not to carry me!" Misaki squirmed. The singer rolled his eyes and slowly placed the wriggling body in the tub of warm water.

"Just relax in there a while, you'll feel better afterwards okay? I'll use the shower down the hall." He walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him. Misaki sighed and submerged his whole body in the water save for his head. He just sat still and let the water work it's magic, slowly pealing away some of the pain. When he felt his body was relaxed enough, he washed himself up and grabbed the towel that was placed on the rack for him.

Walking was a task but a manageable one. Getting dressed was probably the hardest thing to do all morning but he was able to slip into a real set of clothes and grab his cover up too.

"I'm going to make breakfast."

"Okay." Akihiko confirmed as he pulled a black fitted shirt over his head. There was a cream colored cardigan layed out on the bed and he was already wearing a pair of jeans. Normally he never wore jeans but today he just felt like slacking off.

Misaki just fried up some hashbrowns and eggs with a side of bacon and set the table. Akihiko's coffee was poured fresh and Misaki already had out a glass of ice tea. Akihiko came down after a few minutes and seated himself at the table.

"So how long are you recording today?" Misaki asked, bringing a set if forks to the table and handing one to Akihiko before sitting down.

"It's supposed to be from 11:00-4:00 but we might take less because I we did two extra tracks the last time." **(Again this shit is just being pulled from my ass I don't know Jack shit about recording studios)**

"And this is for a new album?" Akihiko nodded. "So when did you drop your last one?"

The singer stopped and narrowed his eyes in thought. "Mmmm...that would be before the world tour was over...so maybe like, I don't know...four or five months ago."

Misaki's eyes widened at the words "world tour". It was still kind of strange to think of Akihiko as a famous singer because, when they had met, Akihiko was not famous to misaki. Misaki knew the guy for a good amount of time and got to know him before he realised that he was speaking to a pop star.

"Wait, so that's what you where flying home from in Paris?"

"Yeah..."

"But don't you have a private jet or something? Why would you fly home on a normal plane?"

Akihiko chuckled and finished chewing his food before opening his mouth to speak. "Well...I had over slept...and Aikawa was in a really bad mood that day...so I was left in Paris. She called me and told me to find my own way home."

Misaki gapped and began to laugh. "Serves you right! Lazy ass!"

They finished the meal and Aikawa rang the doorbell. Misaki finished washing he dishes while Akihiko went to answer the door. Today was a much more calm morning that the other time when the woman burst down the door and started screaming at Akihiko. No, this morning she spoke with a mellow tone and come to the kitchen to chit chat with Misaki. She liked talking to Misaki, the woman found him simply adorable. He was always working hard and trying not to trouble others.

"Ready to go?"

"Yep."

"Got your cover up?"

"Yep."

"Let's rock." The trio walked out the door and slid I to the limo. The drive wasn't too long and Misaki was already dressed by the time they reached the building. Once again, fans crowded around the door. Aikawa went first, then Misaki, then Akihiko. When the doors were shut and fans could no longer see, Misaki pulled the sweatshirt off. It was an extremely hot day so just that brief moment was sweltering.

"What songs today?"

"Everything, Cry Me a River, Stardust melody, and Home." **(Can you record that many songs in a day? Well Akihiko can)**

"Mm. Okay, Misaki and I are going to go on a lunch break after noon."

"Says who?" Aikawa said with a warning in her tone.

"Yeah says who?" Misaki second the motion. They both crosses their arms and raised and eyebrow. Akihiko shrugged and wrapped an arm around the boy.

"Says I." Appearently that was that so they dropped the subject. Misaki wondered why Akihiko was always so set on his ways. He never budged to see other peoples ideas or choices, it was his way or the highway.

"Okay, from the top, Everything." Aikawa held up a countdown of three fingers until the track started. Music filled the sound room and Akihiko looked up and watched Misaki as he began singing.

"You're a falling star, you're the get away card, you're the line in the sand when I go to far. You're the swimming pool on an August day, and you're the perfect thing to say." Misaki noticed right away that this was not a swing song but a normal pop balled-ish song.

"And you play it cool, but it's kind of cute. And when you smile at me you know exactly what you do." Akihiko began smiling as he sang because Misaki had an undeniable smile on his lips that wouldn't go away. Akihiko was serenading him and how could you _not_ smile? "Baby don't pretend, that you don't know it's true cause you can see it when it look at you."

Aikawa could see what was going on here. She blushed at the sight and her heart swelled. Akihiko was truely in love with Misaki and they made the cutest couple.

"And in this crazy life, and through these crazy time it's you, it's you. You make me sing, you're every line, you're every word, you're everything."

"You're a carousel, you're a wishing well, and you light me up, when you ring my bell. You're a mystery, you're from outer space, you're every minute of my every day. And I can't believe that I'm your man, and I get to kiss you, baby, just because I can. Whatever comes out way yeah we'll see it through, and you know that's what out love can do." He sang back over the chorus. That was possibly Misaki's favorite part of the whole song. It made his heart thump when Akihiko sang the last words of it. Aikawa clapped when it was done and pushed the mic for the soundroom.

"That was amazing! Sing over the "la la's once more for the end, were going to have you sing the harmony and then fix the small mistakes." Akihiko nodded and they ran over the music again. Misaki was losing himself in thought. It was so strange that even now, when Akihiko was singing in a professional editing studio, he didn't think of the man as anything more that a normal guy. In fact, the way he acted like a child lowered his standards a little at some times too. He wasn't nearly as capible as his fans made him out to be.

The hours passed and it was 1:30 when Akihiko finally got let out for his lunch break. He grabbed his cardigan that he had taken off momentarily and sat down in a chair next to Misaki.

"Misaki.. I have a question." That's what he said, right off the bat. He didn't hesitate with this which was quite alarming for Misaki. Something was on Akihiko's mind and he wanted to tell Misaki.

"O-okay...what is it?"

"Well... I was thinking, how are we going to go out for lunch, if there are fans out there, they'll follow us. Which got me wondering, when will I ever get to go out to eat with you in public, then I got to wondering...how will that effect you?" Misaki was kind of dumb struck by the question. He was not expecting Akihiko to be worrying about that now, and now he wanted Misaki's opinion.

"Akihiko, I don't care if we get chaced by fans but I don't care if you don't want to-"

"No that's not it..." He took a deep breath and furrowed his brow. He was seriously agonising over this. "I want to know, now that you understand that we are dating, if it's okay if we come out to the public. I'm asking you because there is a very good chance that you will be hunted and chased by paparazzi so if you don't want to, I understand."

Misaki's eyes were wide. Coming out to the public was a pretty big step to take for Misaki but if it's what Akihiko wanted, he wasn't going to refuse. It would take sometime getting used to the attention but that was okay, if Akihiko will be happy. He just didn't want this time come in the way of them-

'Listen to me! I sound like a heroine from Shojo Manga! Pull yourself together Misaki!' He shouted internally.

"Um, A-Akihiko...if...if that's what you want, I don't mind." Misaki's face became beat red he was slightly embarrassed. "If it makes you happy, then okay. We can come out to the public. This will just take time getting used to. I mean, the whole famous part, but it's okay."

For a moment, Misaki was scared he had said the wrong thing. Akihiko stared at him with an unreadable look in his eyes. Misaki wanted to take back what he said but then Akihiko smiled a grin so bright Misaki almost had to look away. The singer hugged his lover tightly and laughed with glee into his shoulder. Misaki smiled and hugged the man back and in their excitement, they didn't notice Aikawa walk in.

"U-um...I was ju-"

"It's okay Aikawa." Akihiko turned and looped an arm over the boy's shoulder. "Misaki and I are officially ready to come out to the public as lovers."

Aikawa's face was priceless. She squealed and darted at Misaki, wrapping him up in a hug and showering his cheeks with kisses. "Oh you're so adorable! I can't believe it! Akihiko finally found a special someone! At last! Bless your soul Misaki! You two are just so cute together!"

Misaki giggled and tried pushing the woman off but she held on tighter. Akihiko chuckled. "Back off, he's mine." Aikawa turned to glare at him with a look that could kill and said in a dark tone.

"You're so selfish Akihiko! Misaki is one of my good friends!" She said, however, releasing the boy of her grip. Akihiko smirked and held out his hand. He bowed like a gentleman he was and kissed Misaki's knuckle, looking up with soft expression.

"Now, I believe we have a lunch to go to."

**What did you think? comment, follow, favourite, or don't. I'll still love you! See you guys next chapter! Bye bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I promise I didn't forget about you guys! And I can 100% promise I will be updated more often! I don't even know what happened, i just lost it! I'm sooo sorry guys! So here you go, I didn't get a chance to proof read this so I'm sorry about the mistakes! I hope you enjoy!**

Misaki was just about to get off his ass to make himself some dinner when a knock on the door made him turn around to open up. There stood Akihiko in a black suit which was tailored to his body just right. He handed the box that was in his hands to Misaki and let himself in.

"Go change into this and come back out." He ordered, going to the wall and leaning over on it. Misaki was taken aback by the sudden intrusion, he gapped then scolded the man by his kitchen.

"What the hell? Don't just barg into someone's appartment and order them around!" He yelled. "Why are you here anyway? I was about to make dinner."

"You haven't eaten though right?" Akihiko asked, pulling a box of cigerettes out of his pocket. He stuck one in his mouth and brought the lighter up to its end but Misaki stopped his just in time.

"This is a non-smoking appartment. Go downstair and step outside if you're gonna smoke. Anyway, why do I have to go change into this?" He help up the box in his hands. He was getting quite annoyed with the lack of answers from the man.

Akihiko put his cigerette back and sighed. "Just go change. I'll tell you after that." Misaki huffed and stomped off to his room. After locking the door—for safty reasons (because Akihiko's here)—he opened the box to see a folded suit and bow tie. Akihiko had baught a suit for him? But why? He didn't ever wear suits...maybe because now that he was going to be out in the public with him, they needed to look presentable?

The suit was the easy part to change into, what Misaki had to worry about was he how tie. He couldn't get it to tie, not that he had ever learned...

"Um...Akihiko?" Misaki asked whist peaking into the hallway. Akihiko looked over to see Misaki walk out in the clothes he had baught him, and he looked very nice.

"You clean up well, Misaki." He smirked, walking over to the boy. Misaki held out the bowtie and Akihiko got the message. He hunched over and pulled the tie over his neck, pulling each end this way and that until it was a perfectly black tied bow. Akihiko patter the boy's shoulder and stood back up. "There you go."

"Akihiko, what is this about? What are you doing?" He was being dragged out the door by the hand. A woman who happened to live down the hall from Misaki gasped when she saw the two exit the room. The lovers turned around and saw the woman with a deep blush.

"A-are you...Akihiko Usami?" She asked, in a hushed tone. She tip toed over and Akihiko smiled charmingly.

"Why, yes I am. Who are you?"

"I-I'm...m-my names Jessica...J-Jessica Ericson...I'm sorry. I d-didn't mean to disturb you two...I'm just a really big fan!" She was in such shock, her face was red and she looked like she might pee her pants any second. Akihiko released Misaki and turned to face her completely.

"Of coarse! That's fine. I'm glad you're a fan, but we were but about to head out for dinner. We would appreciate it greatly if you kept this on the down low. We don't want to be locked in the appartment complex before we have supper." He looked at the purse on her shoulder. "Maybe I could bribe you?"

"Oh! You don't have to, but could I get a signature? One for me and one for my friend?" She rummaged through the snake skin bag and pulled out a notepad. Akihiko used her pen and paper two write out to signatures against the wall. Misaki couldn't believe how fake he was with his fans but said nothing. The woman looked at him and blushed redder.

"Oh! Are you two-..."

"Yes." Akihiko handed her the papers with a wide smirk. "This is Misaki Takahashi. He's my lover." The woman looked at Misaki with adoring eyes and held out her hand.

"I'm so pleased to meet you! Both of you! I'm sorry for interrupting! Please, have a wonderful evening!" She waved from down the hallway.

"And you too ma'am. Bye bye."

When they entered the elivator Misaki scoffed loudly. Akihiko looked at him and elbowed him. "What?" He asked "Whats so funny?"

Misaki looked back and crossed his arms raising one eyebrow. "You are nothing like yourself in when your around your fans. I just thought it was funny."

"Yeah, but that's what I love about you. I don't have to be a celeberty around you. I'm just Akihiko, the one guys from the airport who ordered coffee for you." He chuckled. The doorbell rang and they stepped out, looking causiouslu for any fans. Seeing that there was none, Akihiko looped his arm under Misaki's elbow and they walked out, arm in arm.

And of coarse, we can't forget the limo that was waiting out front.

"Way to be discrete." Misaki mumbled as he slipped in the back. Akihiko held the door for him them scooted over in on the other side. They were facing each other and Misaki leaned over on the window.

"So what's all of this for? Where are we going?"

Akihiko smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling Misaki close to give him a peck on the lips. "Relax." He whispered to the boy who was blushing so hard he was glowing. "I want tonight to be special for you. You just have to sit back and enjoy the ride, okay?"

"A-alright." The brunette sat back.

Akihiko first took his lover to an extravagant five star restruant. They ate so much Misaki felt like he had a food baby afterwards. Akihiko figured it was a good time to go for a walk so he grabbed their jackets out of the limo and told the driver they would be out and about for a little while.

The first snow had just fallen earlier that day. It blanketed the city sidewalks and sparkled just the right way so that it looked like a fresh layer of sugar.

"It's beautiful out." Misaki whispered into his scarf as he tried warming up his face with his breath. His nose was pink from the cold and his ears were turning red. His cheeks had a rosey hue to them, just like Akihiko's. Their hands were warm though, beings that Akihiko insisted they held hands as they walked down the streets.

"I love this time of year. It's my favorite." Misaki admit.

"Mine too." Akihiko nodded. They stopped at a coffee shop and Akihiko got them two large coffees that they most likely wouldn't even drink. Akihiko just got them to keep warm. The just walked the rest of the night, but of course the wouldn't have traded that for anything else. Misaki was emberassed, yes he would admit that, but he was just so happy too.

"Look at that." Misaki pointed to a shop window where a tree decorated in orniments was standing on display. A warm feeling burst inside of both lovers when they realised that Christmas wasn't too far away.

"I'll have to get a tree for my appartment." Misaki thought aloud.

"Or you could just come stay with me and we could share a tree."

Misaki looked at Akihiko like he was an idiot and shook his head.

"No."

"Worth a shot, eh?"

Misaki shook his head with a grin and they continued to walk. For a little while it seemed like they were the only two people in New York.

**So what did y'all think? any requests? I love to hear from you guys. And I have a surprise for some of my "Ghost" readers! Be on the look out for some updates!**

**Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys...gonna be honest...I dont like this chapter. It's sudden, random, unrealistic and poorly written, but it's a part of the story so I'm going to update it. But I have to talk to y'all's**

**I wrote this story a long time ago and then after about 20 chapters had been written, I decided to start posting it. Well now I look back on a lot of the story and I just don't like it so Im going to start rewriting and adding new chapters so if you want to see something in the story, please! Now is the time to request that stuff. Even if it's random and you've never said it, please request things and i'll try to work some magic :)**

It's been a month since Misaki and Akihiko's date. They were all over the news, and Misaki was no longer allowed on the streets without a cover up. A large majority of Akihiko's fans were very supportive of their relationship and many of his fans have now become Misaki's fans too. They were all taking it very well. Some hate was directed towards Misaki but he tried his best to ignore it.

"The couple was seen on Thursday at the park sharing a picnic lunch." Said the woman on the gossip channels. She went on, telling about stuff that wasn't even true but people still eat the stories up like candy. It was kind of sickening. The way people twisted stories up and made them completely different from the truth.

"People..." The teen stood up and shut off the TV. He was happy he and Akihiko were now able to openly spend time together in public but people like the ones who were currently talking about them pissed Misaki off. He got up and walked down to his room, seating himself at his desk chair. The laptop Akihiko had gotten him was amazing, Misaki could guess it cost a small fortune.

He opened up the device and logged in, going straight to his emails. He had sent Todou an email to tell him how things were going, hoping to recieve one back. Before he could click on any new messages, a harsh knock on the door interupted him. He leaned over and groaned.

"God, Akihiko...give me a break." He wined and stomped his way to the door. "I'm a college student, I can't-" when he opened the door though, Akihiko was not the man in the hallway. A shorter—shorter than Akihiko—man with blue-ish black hair, blue eyes and a nose that resembled Misaki's stood there, hands on his hips with a furious look on his face.

"N-Niichan!" Misaki jumped back into his apartment. "Wh-what are you d-doing here?" He asked in his native language beings that his brother knew very little English. The man reached for Misaki but he wiggled out of the way just in time.

"Misaki. Why the fuck didn't you tell me you were moving to America?! You little faggot!" He bellowed. Misaki flinched visibly but stood his ground.

"Niicha-"

"Don't call me 'Niichan' you little fucker!"

"W-well, you said you didn't want to see me again so I figured-" Takahiro burst into the appartment and shoved Misaki against the wall, his hands curling the teens collar. Misaki coughed and and tried looking up at this man but his face only recieved a harsh slap.

"Don't you dare look me in the eyes! You're discusting! You hear me?! You're a discusting fag and you are a mistake! Mom and dad should've never had you! I took care of you and loved you and fed you! This is how you repay me?" He pulled Misaki down and slammed him back against the wall repeatedly. After the third time, Misaki's head was pounding and his stomach churned. "And now I hear you're dating some famous celebrity?! I can believe some faggot found interest in you. You're a shitty waste of space."

The teens body was thrown down on the ground and he attempted to guard the kicks to his stomach with his arms but it was useless. He began coughing up blood and his head was throbbing.

Outside the hallway, the same girl who had seen Akihiko and Misaki before their date, Jessica, was walking out of her appartment. She could see that it was Misaki's appartment that had a door wide open and she suddenly panicked. Bolting down the hall, she was greeted by the sight of Misaki being kicked and stepped on. The only thing she could to was gasp and stare in horror. Obviously this was not Akihiko, but the man who had just stepped out of the elevator just a few yards away certainly was.

"Akihiko! Come here! Quick! It's Misaki!" She screetched and pointed to the door. Akihiko's heart stopped and he ran to the door to find the same sight as Jessica. Misaki's blood covered his bruised face and cut lips. The man kicking him continued to shout.

"Faggot! Ugly little fucker! Go die!" Jessica of coarse did not understand the foreign language but Akihiko did, loud and clear. He ran into the appartment leaving Jessica behind. She watched as the singer pulled back the culprit and punched him square in the jaw.

"Who the hell are you?" Akihiko spat.

"None of your buisne-"

"Answer me!" Akihiko shouted in his face, shoving him up against the wall. The man was intimidated by him but he tried to act cool.

"Takahashi Takahiro, that little ugly fuckers brother. Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm his goddamn lover!"

Akihiko turned to Jessica who had taken it upon herself to help Misaki off the ground and to the couch. The teen was absolutly beat up, his face was bruised, his eyes were red with tears and his lips were cut and chapped.

"Jessica, call 911."

Jessica wanted to freak out because 'OMG HE REMEMBERED MY NAME!', but she calmly pulled out her phone and dialled the police. When they picked up, she handed the phone to Akihiko. He had Takahiro pinned on the ground with his hands behind his back, squirming and cursing. Akihiko told the police the situation and stayed on the phone until they arrived which was about twelve minutes. Misaki was examined by a doctor and Jessica and Akihiko were question. Takahiro was currently cuffed in the back of a cruiser in the parking lot, cursing and mumbling to himself.

[Yeah, you know what? I don't really feel like having anymore chapters about Takahiro so I'm just going send him back to Japan and he can stay there.][i make my own laws when I'm writing so be quiet]

"Thank you for handling the situation." The blonde woman in a police uniform smiled "it turns out, this man was in America illegally. We are going to send him back to Japan then the police there will deal with him. Sorry for the trouble."

"Thank you too." Akihiko smiled, waving the woman off. The police left and it was just the three in the appartment now. Before Jessica left, Akihiko grabbed her arm and stopped her, speaking with all seriousness in his voice. "Jessica, thank you very much for helping us. I don't know how we can repay you but I have to ask for one more favor."

"Oh, anything!" She blushed, turning to face the two men.

"No matter what anybody says or does, please, don't tell anyone of tonight. No matter what, keep this to yourself." He warned. This is the first time Akihiko was actually talking to a fan the way he talked to people he knew, which meant he was serious. Even Jessica could tell something was different in the way her idol acted towards her now.

"Absolutly!" She nodded "this isn't my story to tell, I swear I'll keep my mouth shut! I know that if word got out, people will start talking about it and won't give you a break, so I won't tell a soul!"

"Thank you."

"It's nothing!" She smiled and waved, letting herself out. Then peaking back in before the door shut. "But if you want to repay me, just come over for supper some time! I'd love to sit down and talk!"

"Will do." Akihiko nodded with a smirk. He was starting to like her. She seemed like a good person, but now was not the time for thinking of future friendships, Misaki was hurt. Akihiko pulled his lover into the tightest hug he could give without hurting the boy. A soft whimper fell from his lips and the singer released him.

"I'm so sorry Misaki." The boy smiled sadly, breaking Akihiko's heart with the pained look in his eyes. He had just been beaten up by the last bit if his family he had, then it was all taken away.

"Why are you apoligising?"

"Because I wasn't here to stop him. I was here to protect you."

"Akihiko," Misaki sighed tiredly, "It's not your fault. I shouldn't have been so careless as to let him barge into my appartment. I didn't look before opening the door. It's my fau-"

"Don't you dare say that." Akihiko hugged the boy again, this time, from behind so that he could lean his head into Misaki's shoulder. "None if this is your fault, that's the last thing any of this is. You didn't do a thing anybody else wouldn't have done. Let's not talk about this tonight okay?" A slow nod came from the brunette and they just stayed there for a while, holding each other until their legs became tired.

"I'm sleeping over. I brought a bag for two nights. You go get ready and I'll get dressed. You need some rest." The older one patted his lovers shoulder, sending him off to the bathroom. Akihiko went back to get his bag and noticed he drops of blood one the ground. He dropped his back and cleaned up the mess, those words flying through his head "faggot" "ugly fucker" "go die".

He changed quickly and pulled Misaki into bed with him, this time the boy didn't fight, he just layed down silently and closed his eyes. Before Misaki had a chance to fall asleep, Akihiko made sure to say something.

"You know..." He faded out, Misaki opened his eyes and looked up at Akihiko. "You know none of what he said is true right? You know what he said is all just a bunch of crap right?"

Misaki was silent for a while, looking into those purple eyes and then he sighed, nodding his head as he looked down. "I know...but that's hard to remember sometimes..."

"But look at me Misaki." Akihiko urged. "Look me in the eyes." He had to tip the boys chin up with one of his fingers. "You...are the most beautiful person I have ever meet. You put a passion into everything you do, you care for others, you aren't quick to judge, and your smile will never fail to light up my day."

Misaki looked back down, shaking his head. Akihiko could hear him begin to cry by his sniffling and his body began to tremble. Two strong arms wrapped around the small body and Misaki felt the warmth of Akihiko's radiate onto his. He dug his head into to his chest and clenched his teeth.

"Go ahead and cry Misaki, it's okay." Akihiko rubbed the teen's back and the tears in Misaki's eyes began to fall freely. He sobbed quietly and clutched onto the body that held him so firmly. He had needed this for a while but now, finally, Akihiko was giving it to him. He was telling him to cry it out because, dammit, he deserved it. After all that hell he had been through.

"I love you Misaki."

(((((((((((((|)))))))))))))

Misaki woke up in the same place he fell asleep in. His body still held tightly in his lovers embrace, his head tucked under Akihiko's chin. The singer was softly breathing through his nose, a peaceful look on his face. Misaki watched him sleep, his eyes observing the tiny details like, how the lashes on his eye lids moved slightly as he dreamed and his breathing was very quiet and it almost looked like he wasn't breathing. It was a cycle. He would breath normally, the. The breaths would become deeper but slower too, until they finally stopped for about a have of a minute until he inhaled sharply again. It was kind of the way Misaki slept too. He would stop breathing sometimes and then breath in sharply for a second.

Carefully, Misaki turned over in his kingside bed and looked up at the alarm clock on his night stand. It was 9:29 a.m. Figuring he was already up for the day, Misaki slowly lifted one arm off his body and ducked out of the bed. Akihiko only shifted and turned around in the bed, facing the wall and tucking his hands under his pillow. Breathing out a sigh when he reached the kithen, Misaki ran a hand through his hair and looked around for some food.

Akihiko woke up only minutes later and came padding down the hallway into the kitchen/dining room. He saw Misaki at the table a bowl of cereal in front of him, and telling by the box that was one foot away from the bowl, it was Cookie crisps.

Misaki turned around, setting his phone down and blushing softly. "Sorry..." He turned back to lift his cup for a drink of milk "I didn't feel like cooking today. I only have one type of cereal so if you want something else you have to make it yourself." Akihiko chuckled and opened the cupboard which was stocked with white porcelain bowls. He pulled one out and slid it down the table next to where Misaki sat.

"Who said I didn't like cookie crisps? That happens to be my favorite cereal." He added, sitting down in the other chair at the island table. Misaki smiled every so faintly and looked back down at his cereal. The singer poured himself some tiny chocolate chip cookie shaped cereal and poured some 2% milk over it. They ate in silence but it wasn't completely awkward, they were both lost in thought like usual until Akihiko spoke up.

"How is your lip?"

"Hurts, but it's only a little cut." Akihiko rolled his eyes.

"It's not a little cut, the peramedic said if it were and worse, you would've needed stitches." He took a sip of coffee Misaki had made for him. "How's everything else? Are you in much pain?"

Misaki thought for a while, mentally checking himself and taking another bite of cereal. "My head hurts, my cheek stings and my jaw aches. My stomach isn't feeling too hot either..." They sat in more silence a little while longer. "What...what do you think is going to happen?"

"Hm?" Akihiko asked, setting down his spoon.

"To my brother..." He clearified, "What do you think will happen to him?"

[cuz you know what? I don't feel like writing about them going to court either. So Takahiro is going to Japan and going straight to jail because I make the laws here buddy]

"Mm...probably, go to jail for a while..." Akihiko could see that sadness and fear on Misaki's face when he heard this. He couldn't help but ache at the thought.

"I just-...I still love my brother...I mean, he gave me the best life I could have asked for for six years. I couldn't have asked for a better brother so I'm still sad. I don't want him to hate me, I don't want him to go to jail because in the end he did care for me...and I do owe him for that."

"But Misaki," Akihiko stopped and turned all the way to face his lover "The reason he was mad at you, was not a reason to be mad. He is your brother and always will be. You liking other guys and coming straight out to tell him is what any person would do and at that time, I can guess you were still probably scared and a little confused. He should've been there to support you. He should've been the one at your side when others knocked you down but instead he was the one to hurt you. Misaki, it's not your choice to love who you love and he had absolutly no right to do any of the stuff he did to you. I understand that he is your brother, and I understand that you a little sad right now. That just goes to show how selfless you are. You see the good in everyone, when everyone else doesn't."

Misaki swollowed roughly and sighed "I just wish it didn't have to be like this. Sorry for dragging you into it too, I didn't mean for you to get caught in the mid-" a short, peck-like kiss on the temple and Akihiko's large hand ruffling his hair interupted the boy.

"You care to much for others. This was my business too. If it concerns Misaki, it concerns me." He smiled, walking over to the sink. He rinsed his bowl out and set it in the dishwasher, turning back to look at Misaki who was sporting a cute blush. To Akihiko, it seemed like Misaki's cheeks were always red, it was just a natural blush but he knew what he did to Misaki.

"Let's just lay around and veg all day. I don't feel like going out or anything so we'll just stay here."

"Bastard." Misaki stood up, walking to the sink to do his dishes. "Don't just barge in here and plan my day too."

"Oh?" Akihiko challenged. "So what is it you have going on today?" Misaki's ears became red as his cheeks which made him look like he had been out, walking in the winter.

"N-nothing... I never said I had anything b-but still I-"

"Oh hush." Akihiko pulled Misaki into a very tight hug, purposely squeezing him hard (but not hard enough to hurt him after last night) "You have no excuses. We are going to watch a movie okay?"

"Okay." Misaki rolled his eyes. Akihiko always had this way of making Misaki feel even the slightest bit special, even when they were at his own appartment in their pyjamas the morning after Misaki had gotten beat up. He felt like he was always he most important thing to Akihiko, always the only thing on his mind. He didn't know he actually was.

**So**, **there you go. Crappy chapter but you'll have to live with it because I'm already started on the next chapter guys. I'm hoping to get one more chapter and then a Christmas chapter out so I'll be working. Thanka for reading guys!**


End file.
